Melodía de amor
by Karo113
Summary: AU. Orihime es una sirena, ichigo la oye cantar y se enamora de ella. Pero la relación entre una sirena y un humano esta prohibida, ya que la existencia de las sirenas es un secreto de la ciudad de Karakura.
1. Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

**Hola a todos! aqui publico otro fic Ichihime ^^ todo gracias a las ideas y consejos de Ushio-chan :3 espero que les guste ^^ no se cuantos capis van a ser todavia xDD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un rato. **

**Ahora si! lean!~~  
**

**~Melodía de Amor~**

**Capítulo 1: El Encuentro.**

La ciudad de Karakura era un lugar pacífico en el cual la gente vivía sus vidas rutinariamente sin preocuparse demasiado, aunque las apacibles personas de aquella villa ocultaban un gran secreto. Un secreto que no deseaban que fuera descubierto.

Era una mañana normal para Kurosaki Ichigo, había sido despertado gracias a uno de los golpes que su padre solía regalarle a modo de "despertador". Luego de la muerte de su queridísima esposa, Isshin tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus tres hijos: Karin, Yuuzu e Ichigo a quien le demostraba su cariño con golpes.

Los días en la vida del pelinaranja eran rutinarios y aburridos, lo único que lograba animarlo eran las constantes peleas con su padre y el cariño de sus hermanas pequeñas a quienes él adoraba.

Esa tarde luego de salir del instituto, en vez de dirigirse a su casa por el camino habitual decidió tomar un atajo, grave error, ya que lo único que logró fue perderse y adentrarse en el húmedo bosque que se salía de los límites de la ciudad, obviamente estaba prohibido entrar allí, pero como el muchacho nunca había sido demasiado apegado a cumplir normas decidió obviar la advertencia y continuar su camino.

Camino durante un largo rato por aquél frondoso y húmedo bosque sin encontrar salida, comenzó a desesperarse, trató de realizar una llamada con su celular pero fue inútil, allí no había señal. De repente oyó algo que logro calmarlo de inmediato y llevarlo a un estado de ensoñación total. Totalmente maravillado por esa dulce melodía, continuó su recorrido guiándose por el sonido de aquella voz.

A medida que avanzaba fue percatándose que la voz pertenecía a una mujer y que cada vez más su mente se encontraba bajo la influencia de esa música tan embriagante e hipnotizante.

Llegó hasta un claro, en donde podía apreciarse un mar color zafiro con diversas rocas a su alrededor y en una de ellas se encontraba la silueta de una hermosa mujer, quien se estaba de espaldas a él. El brillante y largo cabello naranja de la chica podía apreciarse desde lejos, Ichigo solo deseaba tenerla frente a él, pero al avanzar más noto que aquella muchacha poseía una brillante cola de pez de color plateado.

-¿Quién eres?-Se atrevió a preguntar, aún bajo los efectos de la melodía-

La sirena se sobresaltó al oír la voz de aquel muchacho e inmediatamente de un ágil salto logró meterse en el agua, escondiendo su cuerpo, lo único que lograba verse fuera del agua eran sus grandes y luminosos ojos grises que estaban a tono con su enorme cola, miró al pelinaranja con curiosidad ya que era la primera vez que veía a un humano de cerca. Se sonrojo al descubrir lo guapo que resultaba el chico ante sus ojos.

-Yo me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Intimidada ante las preguntas de Ichigo huyó bajando a las profundidades del mar. Pero el nombre de aquél humano no dejaba de resonar en su mente, sentía su corazón palpitar a una velocidad inimaginable y tuvo que tocar su cara varias veces ya que sentía que estaba a punto de prendérsele fuego. ¿Acaso era amor a primera vista?

Ichigo se encontraba en una situación parecida, en lo único que podía pensar era en la hermosa voz de aquella sirena, el color de su cabello anaranjado y de sus grandes ojos grises estaban grabados a fuego en su corazón

Llegó a su casa pasada la medianoche, ya que le había costado trabajo encontrar la salida del bosque, se ganó un combo de golpes de su padre y unos cuantos regaños de sus hermanas, pero no le importó, perderse había valido la pena. En cuanto se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir la única protagonista de sus sueños era la sirena que había conocido en la tarde cantando solo para él.

-Mientras tanto en las Profundidades del Océano-

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en la tarde Orihime?- Preguntó una bella sirena de cabello corto negro y una cola de pez en color violeta.

-¡Rukia-chan!, solo he salido a la superficie a cantar- habló avergonzada la pelinaranja.

-¿Solo eso?- La miró curiosa porque Orihime estaba actuando diferente a lo usual.

-Etto- Su rostro adquirió un bello color carmín- Hoy conocí a alguien-Comentó avergonzada.

-¿Alguien? No será…. ¿Un humano?

-Hai, por eso quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Dime ¿Qué necesitas Hime-chan?

-Necesito el pendiente mágico que nos permite convertirnos en humanas.

-Demo… ¡Esta prohíbido!, si Aizen-sama se enterara yo….

-Onegai Rukia-chan… seré prudente, solo quiero volver a ver a Kurosaki-kun otra vez- Confesó agachando la mirada.

-Con que te has enamorado de él ¿eh?, de acuerdo te lo daré pero deber ser cuidadosa.

-¡Hai!, ¡Arigatou!- Agradeció abrazando a la sirena.

La pelinegra le entrego una hermosa joya de color azul, este pendiente pertenecía a la familia Kuchiki, una de las más poderosas de todo el océano. Orihime sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas al hacer esto, su cuerpo tembló al imaginar lo que el poderoso Aizen-El rey de los mares- le haría si se enterara, pero su deseo de ver a Ichigo superaba cualquier tipo de castigo.

-A partir de mañana podrás convertirte en humana, pero recuerda que la magia del pendiente solo funciona durante el día, en la noche debes regresar al mar.

-Si, lo haré.

El corazón de la chica daba tumbos en su pecho, y los nervios la invadían al saber que a la mañana siguiente podría estar nuevamente al lado de Kurosaki Ichigo, el humano que había robado su corazón con tan solo una mirada.


	2. Capítulo 2: La nueva alumna

**Hola!! subiendo el capi dos del fic =) Ojala les guste!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un rato!  
**

**Capítulo 2: La nueva alumna **

Su corazón palpitaba velozmente, sus manos sudaban, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un adorable sonrojo que la hacía ver aún más frágil e indefensa de lo que en verdad era.

Un destello de color azulado hizo que abriera sus ojos rápidamente para quedar totalmente maravillada. Aún no podía creerlo ¡Tenía piernas humanas!, se sentía la sirena más feliz de la tierra.

Al intentar dar un paso al frente de una manera torpe, tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla.

-¡Auch!, eso dolió- Dijo mientras acariciaba su rodilla dañada- Pero si es por ir a ver a Kurosaki-kun no me importa el dolor.

-Vaya, si que estas enamorada de ese humano-Sintió como alguien se reía a sus espaldas.

-¡Rukia-chan!, No te burles…-Dijo apenada acercándose a la orilla de aquél océano para hablar con su amiga.

-No me burlo tontita, solo venía a recordarte que regreses a medianoche para que

Aizen-sama no sospeche nada.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Nos vemos!

Luego de saludar a su amiga, la pelinegra volvió a hundirse en las profundidades rogando que a Orihime le saliera todo bien e implorando que Aizen no descubriera lo que la pelinaranja estaba haciendo, ya que el castigo sería grande.

Así con sus emociones a flor de piel la sirena convertida en humana partió en dirección a la escuela en la que vería a su primer amor.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja Kurosaki Ichigo estaba algo adormilado ya que no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche por culpa de una bella sirena que se había colado dentro de sus sueños. A veces creía que lo que había visto era una especie de ilusión, le parecía imposible que en Karakura habitaran esa clase de criaturas.

Una vez que llegó al instituto se dirigió al salón para encontrarse con sus amigos quienes lo saludaron y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías como era de costumbre en ellos.

-Oi Ichigo ¿Te has enterado?-Preguntó Keigo entusiasmado.

-¿De que se supone que me tengo que enterar?- Preguntó algo molesto, ya que Keigo siempre salía diciendo algún disparate.

-Al parecer hoy va a venir una alumna nueva- Se adelanto Mizuiro a contestar.

-¡Mizuiroo! ¡Yo quería contar la noticia maldito!-Gritó dramatizando la escena.

Ichigo los ignoró, realmente no le interesaba saber que una nueva chica se incorporaba a su clase, él solo podía pensar en una sola persona….

En ese instante el profesor entro al salón pidiéndoles a los alumnos que se acomodaran en sus asientos e hicieran silencio.

-Hoy tengo una noticia que darles-Carraspeó un momento y continuo- Hoy ingresará una alumna nueva, así que sean amables con ella

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, la expectación y la ilusión crecía entre los estudiantes quienes querían saber como era la nueva alumna.

-Entra- Ordenó el profesor.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una bella muchacha de cabello anaranjado y sedoso, ojos grises grandes y brillantes y un precioso cuerpo muy bien proporcionado que fue lo más alabado por los estudiantes masculinos y algo criticado por las muchachas.

-Soy Inoue Orihime, Mucho gusto- Se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

Todos comentaban sobre la recién llegada pero la chica ni siquiera escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a aquel muchacho que había logrado que su corazón se agitara. En cuanto las miradas de ambos se encontraron las mejillas de Orihime se ruborizaron y le sonrió tímidamente

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido al verla por alguna razón se parecía a aquella sirena que le había robado el pensamiento. La recorrió con la mirada ruborizándose al observar su voluptuoso cuerpo e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado.

-"Finalmente te encontré Kurosaki-kun"-Pensaba Felizmente Orihime.

-"Esta chica… ¿Acaso será?...No, es imposible"- Pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana despreocupadamente.

Al ver como el chico apartaba la mirada de ella la pelinaranja se desilusionó pero no se rendiría, había venido al mundo humano para estar junto al muchacho que amaba y por más que le costara acercarse a él…. Lo lograría…. Claro que lo haría.

**Se que los capis me quedan cortos u__u pero es la falta de inspiración xD pronto subo conti de ¿Chocolate o Vainilla? ^^**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	3. capítulo 3: Sospechas

**Hola! subiendo el capi 3! ojala les guste!**

**Disfruten~~  
**

**Capítulo 3: Sospechas**

El alboroto que hacían los alumnos podía oírse por todo el salón de clases, había todo tipo de comentarios respecto a la chica nueva, tanto buenos como malos, por supuesto la pelinaranja hacía oídos sordos a ellos, lo único que le importaba era aquel muchacho que esquivaba su mirada.

-¡Guarden silencio!-Ordenó estrictamente el profesor, al instante hubo silencio absoluto.-Inoue, siéntate al lado de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Una sonrisa de felicidad plena pudo apreciarse en el bello rostro de Orihime, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el recién nombrado quien con desgano levantó su mano para que la chica supiera quien era y pudiera sentarse en el pupitre que se encontraba a su lado.

Con sus ojos brillosos por la emoción y su rostro sonrojado con un bello color carmín, lentamente fue caminando hasta su pupitre, al pasar por al lado del pelinaranja sus músculos se tensaron y su rubor aumentó. Como aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a caminar con las piernas de un humano, trastabillo torpemente y cayó al suelo.

-Oi, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el pelinaranja tendiéndole una mano.

-H-hai, gomenasai- Dijo avergonzada tomando su mano.

Al sentir el contacto de la cálida mano de Ichigo con la suya, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió por dentro, su corazón latía como loco haciendo que el rubor de sus mejillas fuera cada vez más intenso. Los amarronados ojos del chico la tenían hipnotizada, no podía quitar la vista de ellos. Por unos minutos se quedó mirándolo totalmente embobada.

Por su parte Ichigo estaba en una situación similar, la suavidad de la pequeña mano de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa ya que parecía que estuviera tocando la piel de un bebe, su nívea piel hacía resaltar sus grandes y curiosos ojos grises, de los cuales no podía apartar su mirada. Su corazón le decía que ya había visto esos ojos antes pero su mente decía que era imposible, esa bella chica no podía ser nunca aquella sirena.

Estuvieron un largo rato contemplándose intensamente ignorando la mirada estupefacta de todos sus compañeros, cuando regresaron a la realidad el muchacho ayudo a la chica a pararse para sentarse rápidamente en su pupitre y mirar hacía la ventana con su rostro sonrojado.

Mientras que la ojigris se sentó en su pupitre tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Sentía que no podía ser más feliz de lo que ya era, recordaría aquel contacto con ese humano para siempre. Cada vez que lo miraba de reojo sentía que se enamoraba más de él.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente….para todos menos para Orihime, estaba totalmente perdida, no entendía absolutamente nada. Cuando el profesor de historia japonesa pidió que abrieran sus libros en la página 38, la chica lo estaba leyendo al revés. Se insultaba mentalmente por no haber aprendido más cosas sobre el mundo de los humanos antes de entrar en él. Pero lo peor fue cuando tuvieron clase de Matemáticas, si antes se sentía perdida ahora estaba muchísimo peor. Una chica de cabellos cortos color negro y ojos color marrón miraba disimuladamente los desesperados intentos de Orihime por entender lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón. Sonrió divertida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó amablemente.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sorprendida la pelinaranja, pero al ver que los ojos de aquella muchacha eran honestos, decidió contestar- S-si pero sería una molestía- Concluyo avergonzada

-¡Claro que no! Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte-Dijo guiñándole un ojo- Me llamo Arisawa Tatsuki.

-A-arigatou Arisawa-san

-¿Arisawa-san? ¡Deja las formalidades!, dime Tatsuki, yo te diré Orihime ¿esta bien?

-Hai-Se sentía feliz de haber hecho una amiga en su primer día de clase.

El resto de la clase no le resultó tan terrible gracias a las explicaciones de Tatsuki. Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó Tatsuki la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el jardín del instituto donde había muchos árboles y bellas flores, allí podía tomar un poco de aire fresco después de haber estudiado tanto.

-Veo que no has traído tu bento Orihime

-¿Bento?-Preguntó extrañada

-Tu almuerzo… ¿No sabes lo que es?- Preguntó sorprendida - ¿De donde vienes Orihime?

-Etto… es un secreto, no puedo decírtelo Tatsuki-chan… gomen

-Ya veo… no te preocupes-Sonriendo- Cambiando de tema…. ¿Te gusta Ichigo no?-con cara pícara.

-¿Q-que dices?- Preguntó sonrojada dando un respingo.

Tatsuki rió divertida ante la reacción de la chica, se sentía muy a gusto con ella, raramente le sucedía esto con gente que acababa de conocer pero sabía que podía contar con Orihime como una amiga valiosa en el futuro.

Finalmente la campana que anunciaba la finalización de las clases de ese día había tocado, luego de despedirse de Tatsuki -y el grupo de amigas de la chica quienes habían sido muy amables con ella, la única chica que le resultaba un tanto extraña era Chizuru una muchacha pelirroja que le miraba los pechos con un brillo extraño en los ojos- Orihime salió del instituto para luego mirar su reloj y descubrir que recién eran la 1 de la tarde, cosa que la desanimó ya que no sabía que haría hasta las 12 de la noche, horario en el que se acababa aquél hechizo y en lugar de esas delgadas piernas volvía a aparecer su plateada cola de pez obligándola a regresar al mar.

Dio un suspiro de frustración. Pero cuando dio un paso hacia delante para emprender su marcha nuevamente tropezó y torpemente cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldición!-Grito sobándose la rodilla- "_Me costará acostumbrarme a caminar con ellas_"

Vio como alguien amablemente le tendía una mano para que se levantara del suelo y se quedó totalmente sorprendida cuando descubrió que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Parece que vives tropezando- Ayudándola

-Hai, perdona las molestías Kurosaki-kun-sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-La mirada del muchacho reparó en el hermoso colgante azul que desprendía un fuerte brillo- Ese collar….

-¿Q-que sucede con el?-Preguntó nerviosa ya que estaba al tanto de que aquél mágico collar perteneciente a la poderosa familia Kuchiki era el protagonista de muchas leyendas que habían inventado los humanos para darle una explicación a la existencia de seres diferentes, en este caso las sirenas.

-No es nada… ¿Vas para tu casa?

-No, iré a…. mirar algunas tiendas-Se excusó, estar cerca de aquel muchacho la ponía muy nerviosa, sentía que su corazón explotaría- ¡Nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun!- Y así se fue corriendo del lugar-

-¿Sucede algo Ichigo?- Preguntó Sado-El amigo corpulento del pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes Sado, no sucede nada, vámonos- "¿_Donde he visto ese collar antes_?"

-Mientras tanto…-

En un enorme castillo bajo las profundidades del Océano se encontraba sentado en un gran trono hecho pura y exclusivamente de hielo-al igual que todo su palacio- el poderoso Rey de todos los mares Aizen Sousuke, el más temido y respetado del océano, él era quien controlaba todo lo que sucedía bajo el mar con la ayuda de su secuaz Ichimaru Gin.

Podía verse su cabellera castaña y misteriosos ojos color café escondidos tras unas gafas, un torso grande y poderoso del cual continuaba una gran cola de pez del mismo color de sus ojos la misma era brillante e imponente. Además poseía un tridente de color negro el cual le daba el mismisimo título de Rey.

Mientras que su ayudante Gin tenía el cabello de color gris el cual le cae sobre su frente, posee ojos rasgados y boca grande formando una extraña y misteriosa sonrisa que causaba temor a los habitantes del agua, Su torso era delgado dándole un aire de debilidad-cosa que justamente no tenía- a continuación del mismo venía su cola de pez del mismo color que su corto cabello. Nunca se separaba del lado de su amo Aizen.

Los misteriosos ojos de Aizen se posaban sobre una bola de cristal, la cual le mostraba todo lo que sucedía fuera del castillo, absolutamente nadie quedaba descartado de la constante vigilancia de Sosusuke-nadie-. El hombre se había dado cuenta que desde hacía unas horas atrás que no veía a cierta sirena pelinaranja -poseedora de una voz tan bella y seductora que era capaz de envolverlo a él también-

-Gin, dile a Byakuya que necesito hablar con su pequeña hermana.

-Enseguida Señor-Luego de hacer una reverencia desapareció del lugar

Las horas habían pasado velozmente para la pelinaranja, que cuando se dio cuenta de esto ya faltaban tan solo diez minutos para medianoche, corrió velozmente hasta la orilla de aquel océano escondido para los habitantes de la ciudad de Karakura.

Las agujas se posaron en el número 12, el brillo del collar desapareció al instante y las piernas de Orihime volvieron a transformarse en su hermosa y brillante cola de pez plateada. Inmediatamente se sumergió en las frías aguas del mar.

Se encontró con su amiga Rukia, quien lucía asustada y nerviosa, nadando de un lado para otro esperando que su amiga regresara.

-¡Rukia-chan!-saludó alegremente

-¿Cómo te ha ido Hime-chan?-Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de parecer lo más normal que pudiera para no asustar a la sirena.

-¡Genial! ¡He hecho una amiga humana y pude estar cerca de Kurosaki-kun!-Exclamó desbordante de felicidad-

-Me alegro…

-¿Sucede algo Rukia-chan?-Preguntó preocupada- Luces…extraña

-Es Aizen…

-¿No me digas que….?-Preguntó horrorizada

-Quiso hablar conmigo, inventé una excusa pero está sospechando Orihime… ten cuidado

-Lo tendré, gracias por avisarme Rukia-chan-Sonriente

Mientras tanto los fieros ojos de Aizen a través de aquella bola de cristal se posaban en la bella sirena que acababa de aparecer en la escena. Sonrío interiormente. Inoue Orihime estaba rompiendo una de las principales reglas dictaminadas por Aizen:

-El contacto con los humanos esta estrictamente prohibido-Dijo Gin como leyendo los pensamientos de su amo.

-Asi es, Gin

-¿La castigará?

-Aún no… dejaré que esa absurda felicidad le dure un tiempo más para destruírsela amargamente en su cara-Dijo sonriendo malignamente

Volvió a mirar a la chica sonriente mediante el cristal y cerró sus ojos imaginando que tipo de castigo podría aplicar con ella. En lo mas profundo de su ser Aizen Sousuke deseaba a aquella sirena tan frágil e inocente que con tan solo una canción podría perderlo en sus más oscuros deseos.

-"_Sonríe Orihime-chan, que pronto no podrás escapar de mí"-_Pensaba mientras una risa maligna salía de sus labios.


	4. Capítulo 4: Sweet Kiss

**Hola! subiendo el cap 4 ojala les guste!!.Gracias por todos los reviews!! **

**Capítulo 4: Sweet Kiss**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Orihime vivía en el mundo humano-durante el día- Se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pero lo que realmente lograba que se pusiera feliz era estar al lado de Kurosaki Ichigo, aquel humano que había logrado enamorarla perdidamente.

Su relación con Tatsuki se había afianzado tanto que termino por contarle su secreto, obviamente que la chica juro guardarlo y no mencionarle ni una sola palabra a nadie, además le había recomendando vivir con ella en su departamento para no tener que vagar por la ciudad hasta que se hiciera de noche. Orihime aceptó encantada con la idea de vivir junto a su amiga.

-Nee Tatsuki-chan ¿Hoy tenemos lección de Ingles cierto?

-Si, ¿No has estudiado lo suficiente?

-Iie, onegai ¡Ayúdame Tatsuki-chan!

-No te preocupes, en la hora del almuerzo te ayudaré

-Arigatou-agradeció con sus ojos brillantes

Vieron entrar a Ichigo acompañado de sus amigos, Sado, Keigo, Mitsuiro y más alejado del grupo con su semblante serio se encontraba Ishida. En cuanto los ojos grises de Orihime se cruzaron con los marrones de Ichigo su rostro se sonrojo y avergonzada agachó la mirada.

Una vez que entraron al salón los muchachos le dieron una cálida bienvenida a Orihime, ella les respondió el saludo con una de sus bellas sonrisas que lograban derretir a cualquiera. Al ver a Ichigo sentado en su pupitre se dirigió hacia él para saludarlo.

-Ohayou Kurosaki-kun

-Yosh Inoue-Saludó el chico amablemente

-¿Has estudiado para la lección de hoy?-preguntó la chica tratando de sacar un tema de conversación y poder estar un rato más a su lado

-Sí… supongo que aprobaré-Dijo restándole importancia- ¿Y tú?

-Pues como no se me da muy bien el ingles Tatsuki-chan me enseñará en el almuerzo-Comentó avergonzada

-Por cierto… me he enterado que estas viviendo con ella ¿Es cierto?

-Hai, Comparto el apartamento junto con Tatsuki-dijo emocionada

-Ya veo… entonces cuídate-dijo sonrojado

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida

-Es peligroso que dos chicas vivan solas… así que ten cuidado

Acaso ¿Él se estaba preocupando por ella?, se sentía verdaderamente feliz, los ratos que pasaba junto a él eran los mejores de su vida, aunque era consciente de que su amor era imposible y esta prohibido no podía evitar amarlo cada día un poco más.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Orihime logró aprobar. Como esa tarde Tatsuki estaba ocupada porque tenía entrenamiento de karate, la ojigris tendría que regresar sola a la casa

-¿Vas sola?-preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para ella

-Hai… Tatsuki-chan esta ocupada

-Te molesta… si te acompaño-mirándo hacia otro lado avergonzado.

-Claro que no Kurosaki-kun-dijo sonriente

Así ambos pelinaranjas emprendieron su camino hasta el departamento de Orihime. Iban en silencio pero de vez en cuando la ojigris lo miraba de reojo sintiendo que su corazón estallaría

De repente el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris anunciando tormenta, el cuerpo de Orihime se tensó completamente, si llovía estaba totalmente perdida porque aunque tuviera el poder mágico del collar si una sola gota de agua tocaba sus piernas su enorme cola de pez aparecería en ese mismísimo instante.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ichigo al verla en ese estado

-Creo que deberíamos refugiarnos en algún sitio, va a llover

-¿Y cual es el problema?

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, realmente no sabía inventarle una excusa al chico como para que le resultara lo suficientemente creíble, y para peor de males las primeras gotas de lluvia ya estaban cayendo del grisáceo cielo…

-Por favor…. Debemos ir bajo techo-volvió a insistir

-¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso te molesta la lluvia Inoue?-preguntó confundido

-Algo así…-comento nerviosa-

Y de repente todo pasó… la leve llovizna se convirtió en una poderosa tormenta, la cual causo que la verdadera identidad de Inoue Orihime quedara al descubierto. Ichigo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al verla… Realmente era ella, aquella bella sirena que no lograba quitarse de sus pensamientos.

-E-eras tú-murmuro aún sorprendido

La sirena agacho su cabeza avergonzada, todavía no quería ser descubierta por él pero desgraciadamente el destino le había jugado una mala pasada

-H-hai…demo…necesito… ir al mar…-se desmaya-

-¡Inoue! ¡Inoue! –Totalmente alarmado Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos corriendo hacia el lugar en que ambos se habían conocido

Al estar en contacto con el agua salada sus energías volvieron, miró a Ichigo por unos momentos mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-Arigatou… y lamento haberte ocultado mi identidad Kurosaki-kun

-Ichigo

-¿Eh?

-Llámame Ichigo

-Hai, y tu llámame Orihime-Dijo en apenas un susurro

-Me siento verdaderamente feliz de que tú seas la sirena de la que me enamore…

Y de un momento a otro sintió como los labios del chico se posaban sobre los de ella, fue el beso más tierno y dulce que jamás le habían dado. Finalmente sabía lo que era el amor…

Pero lo que no sabía era que pronto le esperaba la desgracia….


	5. Capítulo 5: Visitas inesperadas

**~Capítulo 5: Visitas Inesperadas~**

Los tenues rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana logrando que Kurosaki Ichigo abriera sus ojos perezosamente, para luego levantarse de su cama con desgano y caminar en dirección al baño dando grandes bostezos para finalmente pararse frente al espejo, este le devolvía la imagen de un muchacho somnoliento y despeinado aunque una boba y enorme sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara al recordar lo que había sucedido en el día de ayer.

Aún recordaba el cálido beso que se había dado con Inoue Orihime, quién por cierto había resultado ser una sirena, pero no cualquier sirena – una que había logrado robarle el corazón-. Mientras meditaba sobre estas cosas frunció el ceño levemente ¿Desde cuando pensaba cosas tan cursis?

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar los gritos de su padre y las quejas de Karin. Finalmente se coloco su uniforme y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a comer el desayuno que su pequeña hermana Yuuzu había preparado.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó como una patada voladora –cortesía del mismísimo Isshin- se dirigía directo hacia su cara, golpeándolo con mucho éxito.

-¡¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?! ¡Viejo Estupido!

-Estabas distraído ¡Te lo merecías!-Dijo señalándolo con su dedo acusadoramente

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Grito cabreado dándole un puñetazo que dejo a su padre inconsciente

-Siempre es lo mismo- Decía Karin dando un suspiro

-Onichan come el desayuno rápido o llegarás tarde- Hablo amablemente Yuuzu

Luego de desayunar y despedirse de sus hermanas emprendió el camino hacia el instituto, aún pensando en la pelinaranja, su mente se preguntaba si la relación entre un humano y una sirena era posible, lo más lógico sería que no pero él estaría al lado de Orihime pasara lo que pasara, ya se había decidido que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera ni los separara. Si, de alguna u otra forma, él se encargaría de protegerla.

De un momento a otro una enorme piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de Ichigo distrayéndolo haciendo que se enojara

-¡¿Pero que Rayos….?!

-Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre-Comentó una voz masculina a su espalda

Sorprendido se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un muchacho que parecía tener su misma edad y con su cabello rojizo atado en una coleta, unos extraños tatuajes negros podían apreciarse sobre sus cejas.

-Yosh Ichigo-Saludó despreocupadamente

-¡Renji! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?!-Preguntó bastante molesto

-Regrese, el viaje de negocios de mi padre ha terminado

-Y se puede saber ¡¿Por qué demonios me arrojaste una piedra idiota?!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! ¡Zanahoria caminante!

-¿¿Qué has dicho imbécil?!-Gritó mostrándole sus puños

-Cielos, ¿Esa es la forma de darle la bienvenida a tu amigo?

-Hmph-Refunfuño molesto-Cierra el pico de una vez Renji.

Ichigo Y Renji habían sido amigos desde que eran unos niños, siempre peleando y discutiendo por todo, pero desgraciadamente como el padre del pelirrojo era un importante empresario, vivía realizando viajes de negocios y llevándose a Renji con él, así que era muy poco el tiempo que ambos amigos compartían juntos.

Así ambos continuaron caminando en dirección a la escuela, Ichigo le comentó a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que se había ausentado-al tener tanta confianza con él decidió relatarle el secreto que escondía Inoue Orihime-

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Una sirena?

-Es real-Dijo el pelinaranja para luego clavar seriamente sus amorronados ojos sobre los de Renji

-Esta bien, te creo-Comentó con desgano- Aunque no lo creeré por completo hasta que vea a la sirena con mis propios ojos

Llegaron a la puerta del instituto y mientras observaban como los alumnos entraban- y otros saludaban a Renji alegremente, felices de verlo de vuelta (sobre todo las chicas)- Ichigo clavó sus ojos en una bella chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos de color gris quien iba acompañada por su amiga Tatsuki, a quien le estaba dando una bella sonrisa. Al cruzar su mirada con la de Ichigo se sonrojo para luego acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-Ohayou I-Ichigo-Saludó avergonzada

-Yosh Orihi---

-Con que tú eres la Sirena, gusto en conocerte soy Abarai Renji-Interrumpio el pelirrojo

-¿Eh?-Preguntó confundida la chica ya que la había tomado por sorpresa

-Es un amigo mío-Dijo Ichigo molesto

-P-Pero ¿Le contaste?-Preguntó nerviosa y alarmada

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Le guiña un ojo- Aunque me gustaría ver tu cola….

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sonrojada

-Tu cola de pez… ¿Qué pensaste? ¬¬

Orihime se echo a reír divertida, ese chico era interesante y le caía bien además de que parecía ser un amigo muy cercano y querido de Ichigo, eso la hacía querer llevarse mejor con el pelirrojo

-Por cierto… Me llamo Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto

-Lo se, Ichigo no ha parado de parlotear sobre ti durante todo el camino

-¡Cállate ya!-Gritó sonrojado

Orihime le sonrío sonrojada y feliz. Finalmente ambos se amaban no había cosa que la hiciera sentir más amada y dichosa que ser correspondida por Ichigo. Sentía que ese muchacho de mal carácter y cabello anaranjado era la única razón que tenía para vivir así que debía protegerlo a toda costa.

Una vez que entraron al salón y que todos los alumnos se habían sentado en sus pupitres correspondientes –Renji se habías sentado atrás del pelinaranja para poder molestarlo- El profesor entró en el aula con su rostro serio.

-Antes de comenzar tengo un anuncio que hacer –mira a Renji- mejor dicho dos…. El señor Abarai vuelve a honrarnos con su presencia-Dijo el hombre de manera sarcástica. Al oírlo el pelirrojo se paró de su asiento, con una reverencia saludo a todos y finalmente antes de ocupar su pupitre le dirigió una mueca burlona a su profesor.

-Muy gracioso Abarai…en fin… se ha transferido otra alumna nueva así que por favor denle la bienvenida y tratenla bien.

Las puertas se abren dejando ver a una joven de estatura pequeña y apariencia frágil pero con una mirada intimidante y feroz, su cabello era corto y de color negro contrastando con sus ojos de color violáceo

Con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos Orihime se levantó de un salto tirando la silla al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido logrando que los confundidos ojos de sus compañeros de clase se posaran sobre ella.

-¡¡Rukia-chan!!

**Gomenasai! por la tardanza... es que tuve muchos exámenes y demasiados problemas con mi computadora u__u**

**Espero que les guste esta continuación y dejen reviews! ^^**

**Nos leemos!~~  
**


	6. Capítulo 6: Investigación

~**Capítulo 6: Investigación**~

-¿Sucede algo señorita Inoue?-Preguntó el profesor con el ceño fruncido, mirando seriamente a la ojigris

-Nandemonai*… –Susurro avergonzada para luego levantar la silla del suelo y sentarse

-Como iba diciendo-Retomo su discurso el profesor – Ha llegado una alumna transferida, espero que sean amables con ella-Miro a la pelinegra- Preséntate por favor

La pequeña muchacha de cabellos negros se dirigió al centro de la clase para presentarse a sus demás compañeros, hizo una torpe reverencia y con la voz más inocente que pudo utilizar dijo:

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, espero que todos nos llevemos muy bien-Sonrió pícaramente para luego mirar a Orihime y guiñarle un ojo.

Los comentarios y murmullos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, los muchachos estaban felices de que otra bella chica haya llegado para ser su compañera; mientras que las chicas miraban envidiosas a Rukia.

Con paso lento y una sonrisa llena de diversión la pelinegra caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga sirena. Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al ver nuevamente los ojos desorbitados de su amiga, realmente estaba sorprendida de verla allí

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma

-Ru-Rukia-chan-Su voz temblaba ligeramente- ¿Qué haces aqu--?

-Shh, Luego te cuento

-Por favor Señorita Kuchiki ¿Podría sentarse de una vez para que pueda comenzar la clase?-Habló el profesor molesto

-Si, Lo siento

Rápidamente se sentó detrás de su amiga quedando justo al lado de cierto pelirrojo que no dejaba de escrutarla con la mirada. Luego de que la clase comenzara Rukia se estiró disimuladamente hacia delante para susurrarle algo a Orihime al oído:

-Juntémonos a la hora del almuerzo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-De acuerdo-Le susurró por lo bajo la ojigris.

La clase transcurrió normalmente hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre, el cual anunciaba –la tan esperada por todos- hora del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos salían rápidamente del aula chismorreando sobre diferentes temas, dejando el aula vacía salvo por cuatro personas que no habían salido.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Ichigo a la pelinegra al ver que solo quedaban ellos cuatro en el salón

-¿No me has escuchado cuando me presenté?- Lo miró con sorna- Soy Rukia Kuchiki, que no se te olvide, naranjita

Una vena comenzó a latir en la sien del pelinaranja-¡¿Naranjita?! ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así?

-Etto…-Trataba de calmarlos inútilmente Orihime- No peleen

-Dios santo Orihime, realmente tienes mal gusto para elegir humanos

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-La rabia en Ichigo crecía cada vez más

-Eso quiere decir-Interrumpió Renji- ¿Qué también eres una sirena?

-Exacto-Por unos momentos Rukia quedó congelada-

-¿Ru-Rukia-chan?-Preguntó temerosa su amiga

-¡¿Qué rayos significa esto Orihime?! ¡¿Cómo es que este pelirrojo idiota sabe de nuestra existencia!? Y para peor de males ¡Tú estúpido novio también lo sabe!

-¿N-Novio?-Preguntó Orihime totalmente sonrojada. Ichigo estaba de la misma manera que ella

-No me digas que ese estúpido no te lo ha pedido aún-Comentó molesta

-¡Deja de llamarme estúpido!

-Pero lo eres, mira que decir que estas enamorado de Orihime y luego no proponerle ser su novio…

-Etto… Eso no es importante ahora Rukia-chan-La miró seriamente, aún algo sonrojada- cuéntame qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme

-Si, escuchemos a la pequeña-Habló Renji con tono enfadado

- ¡¿Pequeña?! Cállate pelirrojo

-¿Acaso pretendes llamarme idiota y que me quede callado?

-Pues sí, Idiota

-¡Ya cállense!-Gritó Ichigo asustándolos a ambos- ¡Habla de una vez!

-De acuerdo…De acuerdo- Tomó un pequeño soplo de aire para comenzar su relato- Hace unos días escuche a mi Nii-sama hablando con Ukitake-san sobre otro objeto especial que era capaz de convertir temporalmente a una sirena en humana-Mostró a todos un anillo con preciosas piedras violetas- Mi Nii-san lo tenía escondido así que lo robe y aquí estoy

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Renji

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada- He venido para vigilar a Orihime, para que no le ocurra nada malo

-U-Un M-momento…-Orihime se había puesto tensa- ¿Byakuya-san sabe algo de lo que acabas de contarme?

-Ehh…Nop-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios

-¡Estas loca Rukia-chan! ¡Va a matarnos!

-Calmate, no se va a enterar de nada- Sonrió con superioridad- Rangiku nos cubrirá

_-"¿Puedo quedarme más tranquila sabiendo eso?"_-Pensó derrotada

Luego de que las clases finalizaran Orihime y los demás se dirigieron al departamento de Tatsuki-quien acepto amablemente tener a Rukia como nueva inquilina en su apartamento- Las chicas le contaron a Renji e Ichigo quién era Aizen y que tipos de castigo podría darles si se enteraba de su traición

-Me he enterado que Aizen-sama no es el Rey legítimo de los mares

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Orihime incrédula

-Exacto debemos investigar y encontrar al verdadero-Dijo Rukia emocionada

-Como si fuera tan fácil-Comentó Renji con desgano

-No dije que lo fuera-Le recriminó la pelinegra- Debemos ir a investigar a esos lugares en los que hay muchos libros- Pensó unos momentos- "Biblioleca"

-Biblioteca genio-Hizo énfasis en la última palabra el pelirrojo

-¡Cállate!

Orihime rió ante la actitud de ambos chicos, parecían dos niños discutiendo. De un momento a otro los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los de Ichigo produciéndole muchas cosquillas en su panza olvidándose de todos los demás

-Oi, debemos irnos Ichigo

-¡Ya lo se Renji!-Le contesto molesto

Tatsuki había salido a comprar unos víveres ya que ahora serían más personas viviendo medio dia en su departamento. Rukia se había encerrado en su cuarto harta de escuchar las burlas y comentarios sarcásticos de Renji. El pelirrojo salió afuera malhumorado dejando a Ichigo y Orihime solos.

-Bueno…mañana comenzamos a investigar-Comentó Orihime nerviosa

-Sí, luego de la escuela iremos a la biblioteca-Miró a la muchacha a los ojos- Orihime….

-I-Ichigo-Sus mejillas ardían ante la mirada penetrante que el chico le estaba dando

Al cerrar sus ojos sintió los cálidos labios del pelinaranja rozando los suyos, fue un beso tierno lleno de amor, que a ambos les encantó

-Nos vemos mañana-Dijo dándole un beso corto

-Hasta mañana Ichigo-Dijo sonriente

--------

**Hola! subiendo el capi 6 ^^ espero que les guste, se que el título no es original pero bueno....que se le va a hacer -es lo que se le ocurrio a mi mente xD- ¿Quién sera el verdadero Rey legítimo de los mares?-Los dejo con la duda x3- **

**Aclaración: Nandemonai significa: No es nada/ no pasa nada **

**Lean, diviértanse y dejen Reviews!!! -Que me ponen muy contenta n__n Gracias a todos por darme animos jeje-**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: El rey de los siete mares

**Capítulo 7: ¿Tú eres el Rey de los siete mares?**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji y Orihime se encontraban exhaustos, ya había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado con aquella investigación para descubrir quien era el verdadero dueño de las profundidades, pero no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Seguían exactamente igual que al principio.

-¡Esto me cabrea!-dijo Ichigo enojado- No puede ser que no hayamos conseguido nada

-Estamos todos igual que tú naranjita, pero nadie se queja

-¿Qué dijiste enana?

-¡¿A quién llamas enana?! ¡Humano estúpido que no sabe diferenciar una sirena de un hada!

-¡Ya cállense!-gritó Renji-Mañana volveremos a la biblioteca

-¡¿Otra vez?!-preguntaron los dos a la vez

-Se que es cansador, pero creo que lo mejor es no rendirse y seguir buscando-añadió Orihime con entusiasmo

Los cuatro se dirigían al apartamento de Tatsuki ya que todavía era de tarde y las sirenas aún no regresarían al mar. El cielo comenzó a nublarse y un viento frío empezó a soplar… podían verse los relámpagos y escucharse los primeros truenos

-¿No me digas que es?-preguntó Rukia asustada

-Si una tormenta-completo la frase el pelirrojo

-¡No puede ser! ¡Orihime!

-Si, lo se Rukia-chan. Debemos refugiarnos

-"¿Donde?"-se preguntó Ichigo hasta que divisó una pequeña tienda en la lejanía- ¡Allí!-dijo señalando el lugar

Al notar las primeras gotas de agua caer, los cuatro corrieron en dirección hacia la tienda pero eso no pudo evitar que las colas de las dos jovencitas crecieran. Alarmados Ichigo y Renji irrumpieron en la tienda

-¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto un niño pelirrojo

-¡Quitate Mocoso!-le grito Renji- ¡Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados!

-¡A mi no me interesa lo ocupados que estén pelirrojo estúpido! ¡No pueden entrar así como así a este lugar!

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Eres molesto!

-¡Te voy a patear el culo!-Dijo con tono arrogante mirando a Renji y Sacando un enorme mazo

-¿Qué haces Jinta-kun?-pregunto una niña de dos coletas que entró por la puerta

-¡Deja de molestar Ururu! ¡Estoy a punto de darle una paliza a estos idiotas!

-N-No debes hacer eso con los clientes Jinta-kun

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-Estirándole los cachetes a la niña

-¡Duele Duele!

De repente un corpulento hombre de cabello castaño que llevaba un delantal de color azul entro por una puerta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al niño

-¿Qué cree que hace Jinta-dono?

-¡Tsk! Estos tipos son misteriosos- De repente los ojos del chico se volvieron como platos al notar a las chicas que los dos traían en sus brazos- ¿¡Que rayos es eso!?

-Veo que necesitan ayuda-Dijo aquél hombre-Vengan por aquí

Los guió hasta una habitación cerrada de color negro, donde habían dos camas y una pequeña mesa, recostaron a las sirenas allí y se sentaron.

-Esperen aquí el dueño llegara en unos minutos-dijo para luego salir de la habitación

-¿Crees que las ayudaran?-pregunto preocupado Renji

-Tienen que hacerlo, necesitan un lugar con agua, espero que aparezca rápido

Luego de 15 minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre bastante desarreglado con cabellos rubios, un sombrero verde y blanco y sandalias estilo japonesas de madera

Con paso lento se acerco a las jóvenes sirenas que dormían profundamente, las miró detenidamente y luego sacando su bastón-el cual se transformo en una espada o zampakutoh- tocó con ella las colas de pez de las chicas transformándolas en piernas humanas nuevamente

-¿Quién eres Tú?-preguntaron Ichigo y Renji

-Que descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado, soy Urahara Kisuke dueño de esta tienda y verdadero rey de los mares-sonriendo

-¡¿Que?!-gritaron ambos

---

**Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos! Pido perdón por la demora, pero estuve ocupada con otras cosas y se me hizo más que imposible sentarme a escribir u.u, dentro de poco rindo un examen de japones importante así que no voy a poder subir fics tan periodicamente como lo hacía antes, eso no quiere decir que no continue subiendo historias solo denme un poco más de tiempo ^^U. Espero que sepan disculparme y ojala que les guste este capítulo =)**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	8. Capítulo 8: La maldad toma forma

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad del señor Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 8: La maldad toma forma**

_Con paso lento se acerco a las jóvenes sirenas que dormían profundamente, las miró detenidamente y luego sacando su bastón-el cual se transformo en una espada o zampakutoh- tocó con ella las colas de pez de las chicas transformándolas en piernas humanas nuevamente_

_-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaron Ichigo y Renji_

_-Que descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado, soy Urahara Kisuke dueño de esta tienda y verdadero rey de los mares-sonriendo_

_-¡¿Que?!-gritaron ambos_

---

Ambos jóvenes miraban sorprendidos al desaliñado rubio que tenían en frente y que sonreía sin mostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo ante la semejante noticia que les había dado a conocer

-¡Vaya!-exclamó con diversión al ver la expresión que ambos tenían en esos momentos-¿Tanto les ha sorprendido esa confesión?

-¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo!-gritó el pelinaranja molesto ante la excéntrica actitud de aquel tipo

-Es cierto-secundó el pelirrojo algo ofuscado-¡Como si en verdad nos fuésemos a creer algo como eso!

Urahara Kisuke dio un pequeño suspiro ante la terquedad de esos chicos, mostrándoles una enorme sonrisa y luego escondiendo su rostro tras un abanico que había sacado de sus ropas dijo:

-Calma, Calma-los miró directamente a los ojos- Se que no deben creerme pero…-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de falsas lágrimas- Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, Abarai Renji-kun ¡Solo digo la verdad!

-"_¿Y a este que mierda le pico?_"- Pensaron Ichigo y Renji a la vez al ver aquel intento patético de llanto que estaba montando el rubio, luego cayeron en la cuenta de algo que Ichigo no dejo pasar por alto

-¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?-preguntó

Kisuke mostró una enigmática sonrisa que hizo cabrear a Ichigo

-¿Acaso eso tiene importancia ahora Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó con fingida inocencia

-¡¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?!-preguntó enojado tomándolo por el cuello de su kimono verde.

-Cálmate por favor-pidió amablemente alejándolo- Ahora lo más importante es saber el estado de aquellas sirenas ¿cierto?-señalando a ambas muchachas que dormían a unos metros.

-¿Ellas están bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo alarmado

-Si, no hay de que preocuparse-sonriendo- Solo se han desmayado, necesitan algo de reposo.

-Entonces es cierto-comenzó hablando Ichigo- Tu eres…

-Así es-asintiendo- Soy el rey de los mares

-¿Y por qué estas en un lugar como este?

-Abarai-kun esa es una historia bastante larga- de repente sus ojos reflejaron una inmensa tristeza- Solo puedo decir que Aizen me traicionó y me exilió de aquel lugar, condenándome a vender artículos de segunda en un almacén-rió a través de su abanico

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- preguntó Rukia quién estaba junto a Orihime y ya habían despertado

-¿Qué rayos haces levantada?- le preguntó Renji mirándola con desaprobación ante su actitud

-¡Ya cállate!- le espeto- Ya estamos bien

Y mientras la pequeña pelinegra seguía enfrascada en su discusión con el pelirrojo la mirada de Orihime se cruzó con la de Ichigo provocando que el mundo dejara de existir, perdiéndose completamente en sus orbes marrones y sonriéndole con dulzura. Inmediatamente el pelinaranja se acercó a la joven asegurándose que se encontrara bien

-Me alegro que hayas despertado Orihime-sonriéndole

-A-Arigatou Ichigo-kun-desvió la vista avergonzada-¿Cómo es que han desaparecido nuestras colas?-preguntó algo confusa- Y además ¿Por qué ese hombre menciono a Aizen-san?

-Verás Orihime este hombre se llama Urahara Kisuke y es la persona que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo

-¿Eh?-lo miro sorprendida

Rukia se acercó hasta el rubio evaluándolo minuciosamente y se sorprendió al descubrir un collar de color azul que aquel hombre llevaba puesto

-¡Orihime es el!-exclamó emocionada- Ahora podremos derrotar a Aizen

-Eso quiere decir Kuchiki-san-habló Urahara- ¿Qué ustedes planean utilizarme para vencerlo?

-Pero Urahara-san ¿Tu no quieres derrotarlo y recuperar lo que te pertenece?

-Llevo mucho tiempo planeando mi venganza Inoue-san-sonriéndole con sinceridad-Desgraciadamente él se ha vuelto muy poderoso pero… ustedes pueden ser mi carta de triunfo-riendo divertido

-Mientras tanto en las profundidades del océano-

El poderoso Sousuke Aizen se encontraba sentado en su trono observando los sucesos mostrados a través de su bola de cristal con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y bebiendo de su copa de vino

-Parece que las cosas se están poniendo divertidas- dijo su aliado de cabello gris aún con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro que lo hacía ver perverso

-Así parece, Gin- dejo de beber de su copa para mirarlo- Y sabes que adoro divertirme

Ese comentario no hizo más que aumentar la aterradora sonrisa de su compañero, quien se regodeaba pensando en las cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante.

-Tráelos Kaname- ordenó a su otro cómplice, un sireno de cabellos violáceos peinados en pequeñas trenzas, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unas gafas grises y su cola de pez hacía juego con su largo cabello sujetado.

Luego de hacer una reverencia se alejo del lugar para rápidamente aparecer junto a dos sujetos de aspecto aterrador, uno de ellos de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos-los cuales manifestaban un gran deseo de sangre- mostraba una mirada bastante sarcástica que no hacía más que acrecentar su terrorífico aspecto junto con los restos de una máscara en su mejilla derecha, la cual tenía forma de mandíbula. El otro de cabello oscuro y desordenado, tenía una línea delgada de color verde debajo de cada uno de sus ojos verdosos dándole un aspecto bastante triste y meláncolico. Su piel era extremadamente blanca la cual le daba un semblante bastante enfermizo. Los restos de su máscara se encontraban al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, dando la apariencia de un casco partido. Tenía una actitud seria y calmada.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos Espada-saludo el castaño- Tengo un trabajo para ustedes-la sonrisa en su cara aumento- Irán a cazar a dos sirenitas muy traviesas

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama-habló el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia

-Al fin podré pelear-habló el peliazul- ¡Las descuartizare!-dijo feliz con una demente sonrisa en su rostro

-Cálmate Grimmjow-kun-lo sosegó Aizen de manera pausada-Nadie dijo nada sobre "matar"

-Tsk-maldijo- "_No pienso seguir las ordenes de un tipo como tú_"-Agregó Grimmjow en sus pensamientos

-Ahora, vayan-pidió el castaño

Gin los vio alejarse aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego giró hacia su amo y la determinación que noto en sus ojos lo hizo reír como niño

-"_Solo espera un poco mas Orihime, pronto serás mía_"-Pensó el poderoso rey de los mares con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, aún sin dejar de beber aquel delicioso vino.

---

**Hola! disculpen la tardanza, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada u__u. Solo espero que disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo**. **Por cierto ¿Aizen sera tan superpoderoso como Tite Kubo sensei nos lo hace creer en el manga?, esa es una pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza xD**

**Dejen Reviews que me hacen feliz! muchas muchas gracias a todos! son ustedes los que me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante *hace una reverencia***

**disfruten!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	9. Capítulo 9:Desesperación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para que nos divirtamos un rato. **

**Capítulo 9: Desesperación**

_-Bienvenidos mis queridos Espada-saludo el castaño- Tengo un trabajo para ustedes-la sonrisa en su cara aumento- Irán a cazar a dos sirenitas muy traviesas_

_-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama-habló el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia_

_-Al fin podré pelear-habló el peliazul- ¡Las descuartizare!-dijo feliz con una demente sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Cálmate Grimmjow-kun-lo sosegó Aizen de manera pausada-Nadie dijo nada sobre "matar"_

_-Tsk-maldijo- "__No pienso seguir las ordenes de un tipo como tú__"-Agregó Grimmjow en sus pensamientos_

_-Ahora, vayan-pidió el castaño_

_Gin los vio alejarse aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego giró hacia su amo y la determinación que noto en sus ojos lo hizo reír como niño_

_-"__Solo espera un poco mas Orihime, pronto serás mía__"-Pensó el poderoso rey de los mares con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, aún sin dejar de beber aquel delicioso vino._

_--- _

Una vez que se alejaron de la tienda de Kisuke Urahara, el grupo constituido por dos humanos y dos sirenas se encaminó hacia el océano, ya que las chicas deseaban tener un poco de contacto con el agua para poder liberar sus largas colas.

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos pero que a la vez se conectaban, ya que todos pensaban la manera en que podrían derrotar a Aizen y permitir que Urahara recuperara lo que le correspondía.

Por otra parte ambos muchachos se cuestionaban que era lo que sucedería luego. Una vez que Aizen fuera derrotado, ¿Que sería de las sirenas? ¿Tendrían que regresar al mar y alejarse del mundo humano para siempre? De tan solo imaginarlo un dolor en el pecho comenzaba a atormentar a Ichigo al ver a Orihime alejándose de su lado, mientras que Renji se sentía incomodo al pensar que no volvería a ver a esa molesta enana

-Llegamos-sentenció la pelinegra

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista encontrándose con el inmenso mar que se imponía frente a ellos. El agua cristalina y las pequeñas rocas en la orilla junto con un poco de arena era un paisaje hermoso que las sirenas miraban maravilladas, ya que ese siempre había sido su hogar, aunque ahora se estuvieran encariñando con aquel mundo humano.

Orihime se adelantó y se acercó hacia la orilla sintiendo la textura de la arena debajo de sus pies, lo cual la hizo reír como niña al sentir pequeñas cosquillas, con paso firme y un brillo especial en sus ojos la muchacha se zambulló por completo en el agua azul

En el mismo instante que su piel hizo contacto con el agua, una luz cegadora salió desde el océano mientras que podía apreciarse una larga y hermosa cola de color plateada donde antes habían estado sus piernas

Rukia sonrió emocionada para luego imitar a su amiga quedando en el mismo estado, solo que con una larga cola de color violeta que contrarrestaba con sus ojos, ambas comenzaron a nadar y jugar con el agua felices

-Todo esto aún me parece increíble-murmuró Renji con la vista clavada en Rukia y lo hermosa que lucía

-A mi igual… pero no deseo que ella se aparte de mi lado-dijo serio mirando a la sirena pelinaranja quien sonreía divertida

-Ichigo…

-¡Oigan!-los llamó Rukia-Ambas habían salido del mar y ahora se encontraban sentadas en unas rocas-Debemos agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras

-Así es-continuó Orihime-Por eso les cantaremos una canción como regalo-dijo con una sonrisa

Ambas respiraron profundamente y comenzaron a cantar:

**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta (**_El viento sopla con siete colores, sopla anunciando un nuevo día nuevamente_**) **

**yoake mae kikoeta merodi (melody) (**_Y cantaré aquella canción_**)**

**sore wa totemo natsukashii uta (**_La canción triste que siempre me hace llorar_**)**

**higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi (**_Los pájaros volarán por el cielo celeste_**)**

**saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi (**_que no tiene comparación con el mar tan especial_**)**

**nanatsu no umi no rakuen (**_Yo siempre me encuentro en el paraíso_**)**

**arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame (**_Que se encuentra rodeado por el mar_**)**

**inochi ga mata umareru (**_donde volveré a nacer, para volver a creer en el amor)_

**nanatsu no kuni no merodia (melodia) (**_Yo cantaré aquella melodía, que fue creada especialmente por mí_**)**

**daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo (**_El día que te vayas de aquí_**)**

**watashi wa wasurenai (**_Para poder olvidarte as_**)**

**yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kieteitta (**_Las nubes se dispersan lentamente, revelando aquel bello arco iris_**)**

**hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni (**_Observando en el cielo las estrellas_**)**

**tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru (**_Que brillan en esta noche mágica_**)**

**minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue (**_Puedo escuchar claramente, un silbido llamándome_**)**

**sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita (**_Tiempo de crecer, porque es tiempo ya de madurar_**)**

**kiseki wa meguru bouken (**_Adentrémonos en una aventura_**)**

**yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara (**_Llena de milagros, en la que tú y yo_**)**

**daremo ga tabi wo shiteru (**_Hemos de descubrir algo que, algunas personas llaman amor_**)**

**hoshi furu yoru no fantasia (**_Siento que solamente en Fantasía_**)**

**afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai (**_Como si las estrellas me hicieran ver, un futuro que no existiera aún_**)**

**mirai wo terashiteru (**_Pero yo se lo conseguiré_**)**

**nanatsu no umi no rakuen (**_Yo siempre me encuentro en el paraíso_**)**

**arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame (**_Que se encuentra rodeado por el mar_**)**

**inochi ga mata umareru (**_Donde volveré a nacer, para volver a creer en el amor_**)**

**nanatsu no kuni no merodia (melodia) (**_Yo cantaré aquella melodía, que fue creada especialmente por mi_**)**

**daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo (**_El día que te vayas de aquí_**)**

**watashi wa wasurenai (**_Para poder olvidarte así_**)**

**kiseki wa meguru bouken (**_Adentrémonos en una aventura_**)**

**yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara (**_Llena de milagros, en la que tú y yo_**)**

**daremo ga tabi wo shiteru (**_Hemos de descubrir algo que, algunas personas llaman amor)_

**hoshi furu yoru no fantasia (**_Siento que solamente en Fantasía_**)**

**afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai (**_Como si las estrellas me hicieran ver, un futuro que no existiera aún_**)**

**mirai wo terashiteru (**_Pero yo se lo conseguiré_**)**

Ichigo y Renji estaban como en una especie de ensoñación, la canción de las sirenas los había transportado hacia otro mundo diferente donde no existía ningún tipo de preocupación y todo era felicidad. Pero todo eso estaba a punto de quebrarse en ese mismo momento

Un temblor sacudió la tierra y de un momento a otro los espadas de Aizen se hicieron presentes ante el grupo. Las sirenas se sorprendieron y gracias al poder de sus objetos mágicos recuperaron sus piernas humanas y se colocaron ante los chicos protegiéndolos-ellos continuaban aún medio embobados debido al efecto de la canción-

-Así que estas son-murmuró el peliazul de manera despectiva

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la pelinegra con actitud seria tratando de proteger a Renji

-Aizen-sama nos ha enviado a buscarlas-fue lo que dijo el pelinegro

Las sirenas tomaron posición defensiva mientras que la sonrisa sádica en la cara de Grimmjow aumentaba de nivel, deseaba matarlas, descuartizarlas, hacer un festín de sangre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Orihime al notar esto en los ojos del espada

-Si vienen con nosotros por voluntad propia no hay necesidad de---Las palabras de Ulquiorra fueron interrumpidas ya que Grimmjow en un movimiento brusco se abalanzó sobre las sirenas para atacarlas

-¡**Santen Kesshun!-**fue el grito de la pelinaranja-Un gran escudo se apareció frente ella bloqueando el ataque del espada mandándolo a volar, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza ante la mala actitud de su compañero cuando una especie de luz lo cegó y pudo ver como Orihime sostenía una espada plateada en sus manos

-Tsk… Maldita perra…-maldijo el peliazul

-Cálmate Grimmjow-lo sosegó el ojiverde- No nos dieron orden de matarlas

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca Ulquiorra!-le espetó corriendo nuevamente en dirección, esta vez, hacia Orihime

-¡**Mae Sode no Shirayuki!-**exclamó Rukia liberando su Zampakutoh, retando a Grimmjow-**Some no mai, Tsukishiro**

El peliazul notó como un brillo blanco comenzaba a aparecer en el suelo, con un ágil movimiento esquivo el ataque evitando ser congelado, Ulquiorra observaba sin inmutarse. Renji e Ichigo comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia de la realidad que estaban viviendo, sintiéndose inútiles por no poder ayudar.

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes sirenas estúpidas-dijo Grimmjow tomando su espada-¡**Pantera, tritura!**-grito liberando su espada

Con un poderoso ataque de su espada, combinado con un cero de su pecho estaba a punto de derrotarlas cuando Ulquiorra interviene ante el grito de los humanos. Al notar que no podría vencer a su compañero Grimmjow, tras maldecirlo se aparta. Mientras que el pelinegro con su poderosa agilidad que las sirenas no pudieron detener las golpeo por detrás dejándolas inconscientes. Ichigo y Renji intentaron atacarlo pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes ni para rozarlo por lo que, ambos fuero a dar contra las rocas

-¡Rukia!-gritó Renji al ver como el peliazul la alzaba bruscamente

-¡Orihime!-Exclamó Ichigo en un grito desesperado al ver como Ulquiorra se alejaba con ella en sus brazos

-¡¡Regresen!!-gritaron llenos de impotencia al no poder moverse por el dolor mientras que observaban como esos tipos desaparecían en las profundidades del mar llevándose la las sirenas.

Ambos golpearon fuertemente la arena sintiéndose inútiles al no tener la fuerza necesaria para salvar a sus personas más importantes. Otro grito amargo salió de la boca de Ichigo pensando en lo que podría hacerle el miserable de Aizen a Orihime

-Debemos actuar Ichigo-murmuro el pelirrojo seriamente

-Lo se Renji-dijo llevándose una mano al mentón meditando la situación-Ya se lo que debemos hacer

-N-No me digas que… ¿Piensas pedirle ayuda a ese loco?-leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo

-No nos queda de otra. Urahara es nuestra única opción-dijo con decisión en sus ojos-Espérame Orihime, iré por ti

Asi ambos se encaminaron hacia la tienda del verdadero rey de los mares rogando que el tuviera la solución para rescatar a las chicas.

---

**¡Hola gente! Reportandome nuevamente después de un tiempo largo sin aparecer, pero... ¡¡mi mente estaba bloqueada!!. Menos mal que el atacazo artistico volvió (?) y pude escribir la continuación-que espero con ansias que les guste ^^- En fin como verán no soy demasiado buena en lo que a escenas de lucha se refiere ¬¬ así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo x3!**.

**La canción que aparece en el fic-como seguramente, todos se darán cuenta xD- Es la canción Legend of Mermaid de Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch-derechos reservado a sus respectivos creadores.-**

**Y como última anotación... ¡Ichigo no puede ser tan lento! -sisi se que insisto mucho con ese punto, pero en verdad ¿Cuanto tiempo tardo en dignarse a atacar al super mega poderoso- y sexy *0*-Aizen-sama?. Aunque debo confesar que el último file del manga me dejo bastante sorprendida ¿En verdad todo fue planeado desde un principio? :o ¡Apúrate en aparecer Urahara-san! xD**

**En fin... ya no los molesto mas con mis palabras sin sentido (?). Espero de todo corazón que disfruten del capítulo y agradezco mucho todos los lindos Reviews-los cuales, espero sigan dejando-**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	10. Capítulo 10:¡Quiero protegerla!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato.**

**Capítulo 10: ¡Quiero protegerla!**

Ururu se encontraba limpiando las hojas que se habían juntado en la entrada del almacén, barría lentamente apilándolas en una pequeña montañita bajo la atenta mirada de un niño pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado vagueando y molestando a la niña de coletas

-¡Lo estas haciendo mal!-le recriminaba el niño mientras le tiraba una pequeña piedra en la cabeza-¡Debes barrer más rápido!

-¡Eres malo Jinta-kun!-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza

El pelirrojo iba a contestarle cuando ve como dos figuras se acercaban corriendo hacia allí a toda velocidad, alerta saca su mazo y le advierte a la niña que se esconda adentro. Estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando se da cuenta que eran los mismos tipos que habían estado en la tienda en la mañana.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-preguntó Jinta molesto aunque algo extrañado de no ver a las sirenas

-Necesitamos hablar con Urahara-san

-Pues, en estos momentos no se encuentra aquí-dijo el niño indiferente

Renji lo miraba con rabia, tenía ganas de darle un golpe para que así cambiara su actitud pero ese no era el momento, en lo único que pensaba era en una joven de cabello negro y ojos violáceos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, rogando que no le pasara nada malo.

Ururu se acercó tímidamente hacia ellos al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente y como ambos adolescentes miraban a Jinta con ganas de matarlo.

-Urahara-san junto con Tessai-san se han ido a buscar provisiones para el almacén-dijo la pequeña en voz baja-Regresaran pronto, pueden pasar y esperarlos

-Eso haremos-habló Ichigo mientras entraba junto a Renji, ambos ya habían tomado una decisión solo debían esperar al rubio.

--

Sentía como algo la arrastraba bruscamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y por alguna extraña razón no podía abrir sus ojos, quería ver, saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo cerciorarse de que Rukia se encontrara bien pero no podía, algo le impedía moverse. La imagen de un joven pelinaranja invadió su mente ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ichigo en esos momentos?

La pelinegra se encontraba en una situación bastante similar a la de Orihime solo que sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera partiendo en dos, sentía un dolor punzante cercano a sus costillas que no la dejaba del todo respirar. Se sentía rodeada por unos poderosos brazos que le impedían moverse y tampoco podía abrir sus ojos. Lo único que deseaba era poder discutir con Renji.

De pronto el movimiento cesó y ambas sintieron algo frío debajo de sus colas. Abrieron sus ojos lentamente temerosos de lo que podrían llegar a encontrarse allí. Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la gran herida que su compañera tenía en su costado derecho.

-¡Rukia-chan!-exclamó nadando hacia ella

Ulquiorra meneó la cabeza de manera negativa al adivinar quien había sido el causante de aquella herida. Sus sospechas se volvieron realidad al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que su compañero espada tenía en su rostro

-Bienvenidos-se escuchó una voz masculina

Orihime se tensó al reconocer aquella voz y Rukia temblaba con miedo no solo por la herida sino también por lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar…

---

Ichigo y Renji se encontraban sentados en la sala esperando que Urahara Y Tessai regresaran de lo que sea que habían ido a hacer. Renji le daba pequeños golpes a la mesa casi con desesperación, en mas de una ocasión había estado a punto de volcar su te, mientras que Ichigo agarraba su taza fuertemente mirando el reloj, contando cada vuelta que daba la aguja.

-¡¿Cuándo rayos va a regresar?!-gritó Renji totalmente enfadado golpeando la mesa con fuerza

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!-le espetó el niño-Si rompes algo lo pagas

-Te mataré mocoso-dijo el pelirrojo agarrando a Jinta por el cuello

-¿Pero que es todo este escándalo en mi tienda?-se escuchó

Tessai dejó a un lado las pesadas cajas que traía para acercarse a Renji y salvar al niño que temblaba ligeramente ante la cara enfadada del chico y de su jefe.

Ichigo se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó rápidamente al rubio quien lo saludo con su característica sonrisa de tranquilidad. Al ver la seria y determinada mirada del pelinaranja Kisuke entendió que algo estaba sucediendo así que les dio ordenes a sus empleados para que acabaran de acomodar la nueva mercancía mientras él se encargaba de atender a los chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?-preguntó el dueño de la tienda con cierta curiosidad en su voz

-Unos tipos extraños aparecieron y…-comenzó Renji

-Se llevaron a Orihime y Rukia-acabó Ichigo

-¿Tipos extraños?-ocultó su rostro tras su abanico, señal de que estaba pensando.-Debe tratarse de los Espadas de Aizen.

-¿Espadas?-preguntaron los chicos extrañados

-Son los guerreros más poderosos que tiene Aizen. Todos poseen un excelente nivel de pelea.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer para vencerlos?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Planean luchar contra ellos?-preguntó Kisuke bastante sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡No quiero abandonar a Orihime!-fue el grito de Ichigo

-Yo tampoco quiero dejar a Rukia

-Vaya, veo que en verdad están enamorados-dijo ocultando una risa tras su abanico-Los ayudaré-sentenció finalmente

-¡Genial! Dinos una forma de llegar hasta donde están

-Espera, Espera Abarai-kun. Con el nivel que tiene ahora será imposible para ustedes

-¿Entonces que sugieres?-preguntó el pelinaranja

-Yo mismo los entrenaré. ¿Qué dicen?

-Aceptamos-respondieron ambos

-----

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de océano…

-Que alegría es verte nuevamente Orihime-habló Aizen tomando a la muchacha por el mentón.

-Yo no digo lo mismo-replicó zafándose

-¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo?-pregunto fingiendo tristeza en su voz oliendo el perfume de su cabello.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Rukia-chan?-preguntó al borde de las lágrimas mirando a su malherida amiga.

-Yo no ordené que las lastimaran-dijo mirando severamente a Grimmjow- ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te he dicho Grimmjow-kun?

-Tsk…-bufó molesto el peliazul mirando hacia otro lado

-No te preocupes Orihime, Grimmjow recibirá su castigo y Rukia será atendida por Unohana-miró a uno de sus subordinados-Tousen Llévala

El mencionado se acercó hasta la pelinegra que respiraba con dificultad, la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevo, para que la experta mujer pudiera atenderla.

-Orihime-acercó su boca al cuello de la chica, quien trato de alejarse pero no pudo-**Finalmente has regresado a mi lado. Ya no te dejaré ir.**

-----

Urahara los llevó hacia su lugar especial de entrenamiento, un enorme desierto lleno de rocas que se encontraba debajo de su propia tienda. Renji e Ichigo no podían creer que un lugar tan inmenso existiera debajo de ese pequeño almacén

-Ahora-el rubio se colocó frente a los jóvenes y los miró con seriedad-Que comience el entrenamiento…

-------------------

**Hola a todos! aqui subiendo el capi 10 x3! espero que les agrade y dejen bonitos reviews como los que ya me han dejado ^^**

**En el proximo se viene el entrenamiento *0* ¿Que pasara?**

**Lean y comenten~~**

**Ja ne!  
**


	11. Capítulo 11: Enfocándose

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para que podamos divertirnos un rato.**

**Capítulo 11: Enfocándose**

El sonido de una enorme explosión llegó hasta los oídos de Jinta y Tessai que se encontraban guardando cajas en la parte trasera del almacén, el robusto hombre se acomodó sus pequeños lentes mientras que el niño bufo molesto. El moreno se detuvo unos momentos para observar al pequeño.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Jinta-dono?-preguntó el hombre con intensa curiosidad al notar el marcado ceño fruncido del niño pelirrojo.

-¡No es justo que Ururu se lleve toda la diversión mientras que yo tengo que acomodar estas estupidas cajas!-gritó enfadado mientras pateaba una enorme y pesada caja de cartón.

Podía verse la ágil figura de un muchacho pelinaranja corriendo velozmente y esquivando golpes, su silueta se mezclaba con la polvareda de aquel enorme desierto, mientras que sus ojos mostraban una determinación implacable. Por otra parte, de entre las rocas lograba distinguirse un peinado pelirrojo. Renji saltaba tratando de esquivar los poderosos golpes de la niña de coletas.

Todos los movimientos de ambos adolescentes eran observados minuciosamente por Urahara Kisuke, quien se encontraba un poco más alejado del campo de batalla, actuando como un mero espectador y no era necesario ser el rey de los mares para darse cuenta de que la chiquilla tenía la ventaja.

La respiración de Ichigo comenzaba a hacerse más pesada, señal de que estaba sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y corría más lento mientras que a Renji se le dificultaba cada vez más esquivar los puñetazos y las patadas de Ururu, quien parecía no cansarse nunca.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Abarai-kun!.¡Si no atacan morirán!-fue el grito divertido del rubio que escondía su rostro tras su abanico.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!-le espetó Renji esquivando por los pelos una poderosa patada de Ururu.

-¡No puedo golpear a una niña!-fue la justificación de Ichigo quien aún no podía creer que aquella inocente pequeña fuera tan poderosa.

Las horas pasaban, los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y a los muchachos se les dificultaba demasiado esquivar todos los ataques, Urahara llevó su mano derecha hacia su mentón, si las cosas continuaban así ninguno de los dos viviría para contarlo.

-¡Si las cosas continúan así no serán capaces de salvar a Orihime-san y Rukia-san!

Las palabras de Kisuke parecieron hacer un "click" en la cabeza de los chicos, porque al oír aquello todas sus fuerzas regresaron, Ichigo miró a Renji y éste le guiño un ojo en complicidad. Ururu se acercaba a toda velocidad dispuesta a atacarlos pero la niña se sorprendió al ver como ambos se detenían para enfrentarla. Urahara sonrió al ver como la pequeña salía volando, estrellándose contra unas rocas a causa de un golpe combinado de Ichigo y Renji.

De entre los escombros podía verse la silueta de la niña de coletas con lágrimas en sus ojos, inmediatamente los muchachos se sintieron culpables y se acercaron para ver como se encontraba. Cuando estaban solo a unos milímetros la niña saca de la nada una enorme bazooka con la que apunta a los adolescentes.

-¡E-Espera!-grito Renji moviendo sus brazos en señal de negación

-¡No queríamos lastimarte!-al ver como la chiquilla estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, Ichigo cerró sus ojos

-Ya es suficiente Ururu-chan-el pelinaranja abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la figura de Urahara frente a ellos consolando a la niña.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-dijo tímidamente haciendo una reverencia.

-No te disculpes, lo has hecho muy bien-le acarició los cabellos a lo que la pequeña sonrió-Ve adentro a ayudar a Jinta

-Enseguida Urahara-san-dijo para luego alejarse.

-Pensé que nos mataría-suspiró Renji aliviado

-Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo ella lo habría hecho Abarai-kun-dijo divertido moviendo su abanico. Renji tragó pesado.

----Mientras tanto en las profundidades del océano----

Aturdida Rukia abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una camilla, se miró su costado derecho el cual estaba vendado y desinfectado, Grimmjow le había hecho una herida bastante profunda que por suerte no había tocado la unión entre su cuerpo humano y su cola de pez, lo cual hubiera sido muy grave.

Escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, murmuró un leve "pase" y Unohana entró, Retsu Unohana era una de las sirenas más respetadas en todo el fondo del mar, sus conocimientos en medicina no solo salvaban a las sirenas sino también a todas las criaturas que habitaban en el océano. Su cola de pez negra hacía juego con su largo cabello del mismo color atado en una trenza. Se acercó nadando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra y le revisó la herida.

-Estás mejorando bastante rápido-le sonrió cálidamente

-Muchas gracias Unohana-san

-No tienes que agradecerme Kuchiki-san, después de todo es mi trabajo-la sirena malherida asintió algo sonrojada- Por cierto, hay alguien que desea verte.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Rukia se agrandaron con sorpresa, agachó su cabeza avergonzada y lo único que pudo murmurar fue:

-Nii-sama…

Orihime se encontraba prisionera en el castillo de hielo de Aizen bajo la custodia de Ulquiorra a quien poco le importaba lo que pasara con ella ya que solo cumplía las órdenes de su amo. Deseaba liberarse y regresar al lado del humano que había robado su corazón pero no podía hacerlo, ahora estaba a merced de Aizen y era casi imposible revelarse contra él. Si solo pudiera ver a Ichigo una vez más. Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla mientras murmuraba su nombre

-Ichigo-kun…

Ulquiorra tenía clavada su fría y triste mirada en la pelinaranja, realmente no entendía hasta que punto podía llegar a ser tan tonta al derramar lágrimas por un simple y débil humano. Jamás entendería el corazón de una sirena. Llevó una mano al agujero en su pecho, ¿Para que se preocupaba por pequeñeces?, si al fin y al cabo el no tenía corazón.

----En la tienda de Urahara----

-Muy bien hecho muchachos-felicitó el rubio- Ahora pasaremos a la segunda etapa del entrenamiento-los miró seriamente-¿Están listos?

-Por supuesto-respondieron ambos

-De acuerdo-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- Que les vaya bien-saludó con su abanico

-¿Eh?-lo miró confundido Renji

-¿Qué estas….?-Ichigo no pudo acabar su frase, en ese mismo momento un enorme agujero negro se abrió debajo de ellos y los dos comenzaron a caer al vacío.

Renji estaba sumido en la oscuridad, no había absolutamente nada a su alrededor solo negrura, se alarmó al no sentir a Ichigo cerca.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!-gritaba, pero era inútil, no recibía respuestas-¿Qué carajos esta pasando aquí?

-Renji-sintió como una voz serpenteante lo llamaba

-¿Quién esta ahí?-preguntó tratando de ver más alla de la oscuridad

-¿Quieres volverte más fuerte?-preguntó otra voz más grave que la otra.

-¡Claro que si! Debo salvar a Rukia

-Entonces únete a nosotros

-¿Y que debo hacer?

-Solo debes enfocarte-contesto aquella extraña voz ondulada

Mientras tanto Ichigo abrió sus ojos encontrándose en un extraño lugar lleno de edificios invertidos y cosas raras. Por más que caminara y caminara no lograba encontrar una salida y eso estaba volviéndolo loco.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-Cálmate Ichigo-escuchó una poderosa voz proveniente de uno de los edificios

-¿Quién es?-preguntó colocándose en posición de defensa

-No soy tu enemigo, solo enfócate en lo que realmente deseas.

Renji cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Rukia invadió su mente, solo deseaba salvarla no le importaban las cosas que tenía que hacer para lograrlo, eso era lo único que deseaba, traer de regreso a esa enana y mal hablada sirena que lo había hechizado.

-Quiero volverme poderoso-fue su resolución

-Y así será-la oscuridad se disolvió dejando ver las figuras de un babuino y una serpiente unidos.

-Nuestro nombre es Zabimaru y a partir de este momento estaremos contigo

-Yo lo único que deseo es traer a Orihime de regreso y derrotar a ese maldito de Aizen-dijo con ira cerrando sus puños

-Yo te ayudaré-dio mostrando su verdadera forma, la cual era la de un hombre con cabello castaño hasta los hombros vestido completamente de negro junto con unos lentes haciendo juego

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el pelinaranja sorprendido

-Me llamo Zangetsu y estaré contigo de ahora en adelante

**Aqui traigo el capi 11. Perdon por el retraso tuve examenes y demas u_u. Ojala les guste**

**Dejen Reviews**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	12. Capítulo 12: Zangetsu y Zabimaru

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 12: Zangetsu y Zabimaru**

La oscuridad en la que ambos jóvenes se encontraban inmersos desaparece al instante. Renji pestañeo confundido al encontrarse nuevamente en el área de entrenamientos del almacén de Urahara, mientras que Ichigo miraba sorprendido la espada que acababa de adquirir.

-Felicitaciones Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun-los elogió el rubio-Han conseguido sus espadas. La primera fase de su entrenamiento ha acabado.

-Fue todo tan extraño-comentó el pelirrojo algo aturdido.

-Lo sé Abarai-kun, pero debes estar contento de haber conseguido finalmente tu Zampakutoh-sonrió Urahara moviendo su abanico.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?-preguntó el pelinaranja con decisión.

-Sus Zampakutoh les han dicho sus nombres ¿Cierto?

-Sí, el viejo dijo que se llamaba Zangetsu

Renjí miró su espada, recordando la aparición de aquél babuino-Se llama Zabimaru-dijo finalmente,

-No olviden esos nombres-Urahara ocultó su rostro tras su abanico-Ya que si no llegan a recordarlos no podremos continuar.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Será mejor que regresen a sus casas y descansen por hoy. Mañana continuaremos con la fase dos.

-Pero… ¡Si no nos apuramos! Ese tipo va a…

-Tranquilo Abarai-kun-lo interrumpió- Aizen no va a irse a ningún lugar, prefiero que recobren sus energías para que su rendimiento sea mejor.

-De acuerdo-habló Ichigo derrotado-Yuzu y los demás deben de estar preocupados.

* * *

-¡Otousan! ¡Llamemos a la policia!-decía la pequeña Yuzu con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No seas escandalosa Yuzu-la reprendió su hermana Karin.

-Pero, Pero… Karin-chan ¡Hace tres días que Onii-chan no aparece!-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Ya sabes como es Ichi-nii, debe andar por ahí-comentó la pelinegra con tono despreocupado aunque en su interior deseaba tener noticias de su hermano.

-Tranquilas niñas-habló finalmente Isshin- ¡Ese hijo mío debe estar en una etapa de rebeldía! Seguramente se ha fugado con una bella chica

-¿Tú crees Otousan?-preguntó Yuzu limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¡Obviamente Yuzu! Ese chico tiene mis genes-dijo mirando el retrato de su esposa fallecida- ¡Ah Masaki! Recuerdo nuestras fugas amorosas llenas de pasión~

Una silla lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, fue un golpe con la marca registrada de Karin en él.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! A veces me cuestiono si realmente el oxigeno llega a tu cerebro-dijo molesta dando un suspiro.

En ese momento sintieron como la puerta de entrada se abría dejando ver a un Ichigo bastante molesto y de aspecto cansado. Yuzu corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo.

-¡Me tenías muy preocupada-niichan!-le dijo recargando su rostro en el torso de su hermano y sollozando. Ichigo sonrió ante la preocupación de su hermana y le revolvió el cabello.

-Tranquila Yuzu, ya estoy en casa.

-¡Oh! ¿Aún no te has ido a descansar Abarai-kun?-preguntó Urahara al ver al pelirrojo dando vueltas por su tienda.

-Es que….no tengo un lugar en donde quedarme realmente….

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?-le preguntó Tessai acomodándose los lentes

-¿Puedo?-preguntó algo sorprendido, no esperaba que lo invitarán a quedarse allí.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo alegremente Urahara moviendo su abanico al momento que sacaba un balde con un enorme trapeador-Pero la estaría no será gratis Abarai-kun

-Maldición-masculló molesto ante las carcajadas de Jinta y Ururu.

* * *

Los ojos de Rukia continuaban abiertos por la sorpresa, cada vez que intentaba decir algo ese molesto nudo en su garganta crecía y crecía dejándola sin habla. Se sentía intimidada y no podía evitar temblar al notar la fría mirada de Kuchiki Byakuya sobre ella.

-N-Nii-sama-se sentía estupida por no poder decir otra cosa.

-Rukia-le habló con aquella voz tan imperturbable- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-S-Si, lo siento-agacho su cabeza avergonzada- Sé que no debí haber ido al mundo humano-cerró sus ojos y la imagen de cierto pelirrojo apareció en su mente-Pero aún así…

-Es suficiente-la interrumpió- Cuando te recuperes recibirás el castigo que mereces.

Y tras decir esto abandonó la habitación dejando a una Rukia conmocionada.

* * *

Orihime continuaba encerrada, se negaba a probar bocado y lloraba por las noches pensando en Ichigo. Ulquiorra siempre la vigilaba desde lejos tratando de entender aquel comportamiento, esa sirena se estaba convirtiendo en todo un misterio para él.

La imagen de Aizen se apareció de repente entre los barrotes de la celda de la muchacha, quien se asustó y retrocedió. Tras hacer una reverencia a su amo Ulquiorra se alejó, tampoco lograba entender que era lo que le fascinaba tanto a Aizen de Orihime.

-Dime Orihime ¿Por qué te niegas a mis cuidados?-preguntó con un toque de sensualidad en su voz, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-¡No los necesito!-le espetó apartando la vista.

-¿Tanto lo amas?-cuestionó mientras en su rostro se formaba una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida

-A ese humano-acarició con lenta ternura las sonrojadas mejillas de la sirena.-Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Cómo sabes…?-no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que los labios de Aizen la habían interrumpido ¡La estaba besando! Se apartó con furia

El poderoso rey de los mares se pasó una mano por los labios y aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

-Ahora eres mía Orihime, muy pronto me encargaré de ese humano molesto para que podamos estar juntos-le dijo acariciando sus cabellos y acto seguido se fue dejándola sola con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos

-Ichigo-kun… ten cuidado.


	13. Capítulo 13 : Las lágrimas de una sirena

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato. **

**Capítulo 13: Las lágrimas de una sirena**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Karakura, Ichigo se dirigía al instituto en compañía de su amigo Renji. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de asistir a clases pero Urahara se los había pedido ya que no se vería bien que se ausentaran a sus obligaciones escolares, debían mantener las apariencias. Una vez que acabaran las clases irían al almacén del rubio para continuar con el exhaustivo entrenamiento

Ambos iban caminando a paso igualado, con la cabeza gacha y en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos apretando los puños pensando en las sirenas. Necesitaban urgentemente saber como se encontraban. Ichigo creía que ya no iba a poder aguantar la ansiedad, no tener noticias de Orihime lo estaba trastornando mientras que el pelirrojo aún se culpaba por no haber podido salvar a Rukia cuando aquellos tipos misteriosos la secuestraron.

-Esto es una mierda-murmuró Renji enfadado

-Lo se, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer-apretó su mandíbula manifestando también su enojo-Debemos confiar en que el entrenamiento de Urahara-san acabará pronto y podamos ir a salvarlas

El chico de tatuajes mostró una pequeña sonrisa confiada mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a su amigo en la espalda.

-En verdad la amas ¿Cierto, Ichigo?-preguntó con voz pillina

Lo que Renji recibió en respuesta fue un poderoso golpe en la cabeza de parte de un cabreado Ichigo.

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Imbécil!-argumentó sonrojado

-¡Ichiigo!-fue el grito de Keigo cuando lo vio acercarse al salón

-¿Qué quieres Keigo?-preguntó el pelinaranja con fastidio

-En verdad nada. Solo quería saludarte-guiñándole un ojo

-¿Estas bebido?-preguntó Renji apareciendo detrás del muchacho

El chico de cabello castaño suspiró y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas armando una escandalosa escena en el salón

-¡Claro que no estoy ebrio! ¡Todo es culpa de Mizuiro! ¡Siempre esta hablando con mujeres mayores en ese maldito celular! ¿Cuándo van a aparecer algunas chicas guapas por aquí?-gritó entre sollozos agarrándose la cabeza

-Aguarda…-interrumpió Renji- ¿Acaso no las recuerdas?

-¿A quienes?-preguntó Asano con una expresión de palpable confusión en su hinchado rostro

-A Rukia Y Orihime-finalizó Ichigo evocando la imagen de ambas en su mente

-Nunca he oído esos nombres… ¿Están seguros que no son ustedes los borrachos?

* * *

Orihime se encontraba en su prisión observando la pequeña porción de mar que podía apreciarse a través de aquellas rejas. A cada momento rezaba en silencio por que nada malo le ocurriera a su amado humano de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones que tanta determinación poseían.

Se negaba a recibir cualquier cosa que viniera de parte de Sousuke Aizen, se le erizaba la piel de solo pensar que había sido capaz de robarle un beso de aquella forma. Se sentía sucia mientras que el enojo la invadía cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordarlo ¿Qué le pasaba? No quería caer nuevamente bajo el hipnotismo que ese malvado hombre poseía… aunque a veces resultaba imposible.

Suspiró frustrada. Se sobresaltó al oír como alguien se acercaba nadando hacia ella, era Ulquiorra quien venía nuevamente a traerle algo de comida y a vigilar que no escapara. Tener a ese tipo vigilándola a cada momento la ponía nerviosa. A pesar de que el pelinegro se quedaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo podía sentir su penetrante mirada verde analizarla minuciosamente.

A Orihime siempre le había llamado la atención la tristeza que irradiaban los ojos de Ulquiorra, era como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo abrazara pero a la vez su introvertida forma de ser alejaba a todos de su lado. Jamás entendería la devoción que el sireno de ojos esmeralda sentía por Aizen, era como una especie de Dios para él, siempre dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden que se le encomendara sin refutar, sin importarle que trabajo sucio tuviera que realizar. A él solo le bastaba con servirle a su amo.

Un escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo de la sirena al sentir otra presencia en aquella habitación, una muy poderosa… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como Ichimaru Gin con su felina sonrisa de siempre se acercaba hacia su celda con despreocupación

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la ojigris tratando de sonar lo más temeraria posible-su voz tembló unos instantes, así que no consiguió su cometido.- ¿Te ha mandado Aizen?

Gin no contestó solo ensanchó su sonrisa divertida y se paso una mano por su grisáceo cabello, como si no hubiera oído las preguntas de Orihime…el ceño de la chica se frunció. Ese maldito estaba burlándose de ella.

* * *

Rukia no podía evitar temblar cada vez que las duras palabras de su hermano revoloteaban en su cabeza. Sabía que había manchado el nombre de su honorable familia escapando al mundo humano sin permiso, pero lo hizo para poder ayudar a su amiga…además había podido conocer a Renji. A pesar de que habían pasado poco tiempo juntos la pequeña pelinegra se había encariñado con el humano y no deseaba que sufriera.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Aún no se recuperaba de las heridas que Grimmjow le había hecho en su costado, tardaría unos días más en recuperar por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo, y eso, la frustraba sobremanera. Deseaba poder tener una conversación con su hermano mayor para aclarar las cosas, pero indudablemente sabía que aunque se encontrara sana, Kuchiki Byakuya se negaría a dirigirle la palabra. El era un hombre muy apegado a las reglas y normas de la alta sociedad, creía que romperlas merecía el castigo más doloroso que pudiera existir… y desgraciadamente ella había corrompido la regla más importante del fondo del océano.

* * *

Orihime comenzaba a impacientarse, había aguantado la mirada inquisidora y la sonrisa burlesca de Gin cerca de una hora. El peligris no le dirigía la palabra solo la miraba como si algo muy gracioso estuviera a punto de pasar en cualquier momento, y como si ella fuera una clase de juguete que tenía un propósito que cumplir. Con una gran vena latiendo sobre su frente la sirena se acercó hacia los barrotes de su celda y le dedicó una fiera mirada al peligris de aspecto gatuno.

-¿Para que has venido? ¡Contéstame!-gritó impaciente

Ulquiorra Schiffer levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la muchacha, desde que le había sido encomendada la misión de vigilarla era la primera vez que la veía perder los estribos de esa manera. Su expresión se endureció al notar como Gin posaba su mirada en él.

-Aizen quiere encomendarte una nueva tarea-dijo riendo por lo bajo. El pelinegro hizo una reverencia esperando por la nueva orden-Serás el encargado de cuidar de esta pequeña sirena revoltosa hasta que el capitán Aizen y yo regresemos de nuestro viaje

-¿Viaje?-preguntó Orihime con preocupación

Ahora sí, Ichimaru Gin se giró hacia ella y con una maquiavélica sonrisa dijo:

-Iremos a visitar la ciudad de Karakura

* * *

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san!-la alarmada voz de Hanatarou llegó a los oídos de Rukia. El entró nadando rápidamente a la habitación, respirando agitadamente con los ojos abiertos como platos y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupada tratando de incorporarse

-Kuchiki Byakuya, él…ha dado la orden de ejecutarla. El rostro de la pelinegra palideció al instante

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de ambas sirenas cautivas. Que una sirena llorara era un muy mal augurio, señal de que una gran catástrofe se desataría.

**Las peores cosas están a punto de pasar **

**

* * *

Hola! Al fin traigo conti de melodía de amor xD. Iba a escribir antes pero para mi desgracia estuve enfema todas las vacaciones u.u Por suerte ya estoy curandome ^^**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo. Gracias por los Reviews! y Dejen mas!**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	14. Capítulo 14: La determinación de Ichigo

**Capítulo ****14: La determinación de Ichigo**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Ichigo y Renji comenzaron su entrenamiento con Urahara. El rubio estaba realmente sorprendido por la facilidad con la que los muchachos aprendían y lograban liberarse de todos los obstáculos, por supuesto que todo les había resultado mucho más fácil desde el momento en que supieron los nombres de sus katanas.

Ichigo respiraba agitadamente, realmente el entrenamiento se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, las órdenes de Kisuke se volvían más estrictas con el correr de los días y sentía que no soportaría una sola burla más de Jinta quién siempre se mofaba de su escasa resistencia. Continuamente tenía que sujetar a Renji para que no se abalanzara contra el cuello del niño dispuesto a ahorcarlo.

-Estoy muerto…-fue el comentario de Renji dejándose caer al suelo creando una polvareda de arena

-Tranquilo Abarai-kun, pueden tomarse un descanso-fueron las palabras del desaliñado dueño de la tienda-Luego tendrán una pequeña sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?-preguntó Ichigo arqueando una ceja

-Exacto. Si les cuento….dejaría de ser sorpresa ¿Cierto?-comentó misteriosamente riendo escondido tras su abanico

* * *

Rukia no podía detener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mientras que un alarmado Hanatarou trataba de consolarla sin éxito. Apretó sus puños con fuerza reflejando la impotencia que sentía en su interior. Todas sus esperanzas de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano se habían desvanecido en el mismísimo momento que se entero de aquella noticia. Sería ejecutada en solo unos días y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Una sonrisa irónica se coló en sus labios.

-Kuchiki-san….-murmuró Hanatarou con tono triste

* * *

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Por favor!-fue el grito que lanzó Orihime a través de su celda.

El espada de cabello negro y ojos verdes la miró unos segundos, manteniéndose en silencio. La sirena comenzaba a exasperarse, era la quinta vez que le rogaba, pero Ulquiorra la ignoraba completamente. Solo la miraba con esos ojos repletos de tristeza que hacían que la muchacha se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya se sentía, y eso era bastante

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Por favor!-intentó nuevamente esta vez llamándolo por el nombre, una estrategia desesperada de último minuto

El espada giró su rostro hacia ella penetrándola con la mirada. Arqueó una ceja y se acercó hasta la celda quedando frente a la sirena quien lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Tan interesada estas en ese humano, que estás dispuesta a escaparte y enfrentar la ira de Aizen-sama?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacer eso y más! ¡Daría mi vida por Ichigo si fuera necesario!-exclamó con una mirada ruda y seriedad en su voz, cosa que sorprendió al Espada aunque este no lo demostró.

-Igual ya es tarde. Seguramente Aizen-sama matará al humano y no podrás hacer nada.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que eso suceda!-gritó sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a picarle debido a las lágrimas al imaginarse al muchacho pelinaranja sin vida

-Yo fui encomendado con la tarea de vigilarte, no puedo dejar que te vayas-dijo volviendo a su posición de centinela

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que Ichigo esta en peligro!-no aguantó más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-¡Yo lo amo Ulquiorra! Déjame ir…-sollozó en medio de la desesperación que sentía

-¿Lo amas?-nuevamente se acercó hacia ella y tomó su mentón entre sus frías manos-El amor sólo te vuelve vulnerable. Tener un corazón no sirve para nada, esos estúpidos sentimientos que dices poseer solo te traerán dolor y muerte

-Yo creo en Ichigo, en mis amigos y por sobre todo ¡Creo en mi corazón!-exclamó algo temerosa debido a la aterradora mirada que el pelinegro le estaba dando.

Un suspiro sin vida salió de la boca de Ulquiorra Schiffer y acercó sus labios a los oídos de la sirena susurrándole palabras desesperantes

-Entonces me pregunto… ¿Qué serás capaz de hacer cuando te arranque el corazón?-murmuró posando su dedo índice en el pecho de la sirena

Orihime abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos grises. Estaba completamente horrorizada

* * *

Un grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el palacio real. En el salón principal podía verse a Grimmjow maldiciendo bruscamente a Kaname Tousen, quién había cortado su brazo derecho en señal de castigo por la irrespetuosidad del peliazul.

-¡Maldito!-exclamó tratando de frenar la sangre que caía-¡No te perdonaré esto!

Ignorando las amenazas del Espada, Kaname se alejó de allí. A pesar de ser ciego tenía muy buenos reflejos y sus otros sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados. Antes de salir del salón le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Grimmjow.

-Si vuelves a desobedecer una orden de Aizen ten por seguro que no será tu brazo lo que cortaré-hizo un movimiento con su katana-Será tu cabeza

* * *

Ichigo caminaba por las calles de Karakura maldiciendo su suerte, nuevamente le había tocado a él ir a comprar provisiones para poder continuar con el entrenamiento. Renji alegó que no podía seguir luchando con el estómago vacío así que luego de un par de discusiones el pelinaranja había sido elegido para realizar las compras. Estaba muy enfadado ya que quería aprovechar el tiempo para volverse más fuerte y poder ir a rescatar a Orihime.

_Orihime…_

Detuvo su caminata frente al océano, el mismo lugar donde aquellos tipos habían raptado a las sirenas. Apretó sus puños y su mandíbula con fuerza al recordar lo inútil que había sido al no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla. El sabía bien que el poder de un simple humano no era suficiente, pero estaba completamente decidido, entrenaría sin cansancio hasta que llegara el día en que pudiera darle su merecido a Aizen y sus secuaces.

En estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando de forma repentina la tierra comenzó a temblar y una luz cegadora salió del agua. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían dos hombres frente a él. Uno de ellos tenía su cabello de color gris y lo miraba con diversión por lo que la sonrisa gatuna que poseía se volvía aterradora. El otro, en cambio tenía cabello castaño al igual que sus afilados ojos que lo observaban con interés mientras que una sonrisa victoriosa se colaba en sus labios.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el pelinaranja poniéndose en pose defensiva

-Mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke y él-señalando a su compañero-Es Ichimaru Gin. Hemos venido a verte a ti Kurosaki Ichigo

-¡Maldito! ¡Tu eres quién mando a secuestrar a Orihime!-gritó lleno de rabia-¡La traeré de vuelta!

-Cómo me lo imaginaba Aizen-Taichou-habló Gin con diversión-El chico no es la gran cosa

El castaño le hizo una señal a su compañero para que se callara, luego con paso despreocupado se acercó más hacia donde estaba Ichigo para poder susurrarle al oído

-_**No tengo intenciones de dejar ir a Orihime. Ella me pertenece**_

Al ver como el rostro de Ichigo se desfiguraba en una mueca de pura furia, Gin rió y se alejó un poco ya que no deseaba entrometerse, él solo había venido como mero espectador. Esta era la batalla de Aizen.

-¡Maldito cabrón!-exclamó Ichigo perdiendo los estribos tomando entre sus manos su Zampakutoh-**¡Zangetsu! ¡Getsuga Tenshou!**

De la espada de Ichigo comenzó a liberarse una gran cantidad de energía espiritual que iba en dirección hacia Aizen, él solo sonrió al ver como la inmensa cólera que el humano sentía se veía reflejada en ese ataque desesperado.

-Esto será interesante…-murmuró deteniendo el ataque sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

* * *

-Ichigo se está tardando-susurró Renji algo molesto-Urahara-san ¿Cuál es la sorpresa de la que nos había hablado?

El rubio se giró hacia el pelirrojo con ojos serios y calculadores, parecía muy concentrado en algo, pero al ver la confusión con la que Renji lo miraba relajó un poco su semblante para no alarmarlo. Había sentido el reiatsu de Aizen junto al de Ichigo, eso no era para nada una buena señal….

-¿Y...?-preguntó Renji sintiéndose ignorado

-Ciertas personas se ofrecieron a ayudarme con su entrenamiento. Pero parece que primero tendrán que ayudarme a detener una pelea.-dio un suspiro, le había dicho miles de veces a Ichigo que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.-Por favor pasen

Renji abrió sus ojos como platos al ver las dos personas que entraban a la tienda. ¿Acaso era una broma? El pelirrojo llegó a la conclusión de que a Urahara Kisuke le faltaba un tornillo.

* * *

**¡Hola! me reporto trayendo la conti de Melodía de Amor. Espero que les guste, disculpen la tardanza y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me hacen feliz ^^. ¡Dejen muchos más reviews!**

**¿Quienes serán los que aparecieron en la tienda de Kisuke que Renji se sorprendio tanto? Muajaja tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	15. Capitulo 15: Aliados inesperados

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un poco.**

**Capitulo 15: Aliados Inesperados**

Renji no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se restregó sus ojos varias veces creyendo que era una alucinación, pero después de varios intentos descubrió que su vista no lo estaba engañando. Parados frente a él en compañía de Urahara se encontraban sus compañeros de clase, Sado Yasutora-llamado Chad por sus amigos- Un muchacho de contextura grande, piel morena y cabello castaño que asustaba cuando lo veías por primera vez, pero que cuando lo tratabas un poco descubrías su gran corazón y Uryuu Ishida un chico bastante alto de cabello azul, lentes y una mirada un tanto arrogante que Ichigo siempre detestaba, lo que no entendía el pelirrojo era ¿Qué rayos hacían ellos allí? ¿Urahara estaba loco? ¿Qué podían hacer dos humanos simples como ellos?

-Luces patético con esa cara Abarai-fueron las filosas palabras de Ishida

Toda la estupefacción en la cual Renji se encontraba envuelto se esfumó de repente al oír las palabras del muchacho de cabello azulado mientras se acomodaba sus pequeños lentes. Renji apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y cerró sus manos en forma de puños, siempre le había irritado un poco la forma de ser de Ishida, creyéndose superior a los demás porque tenía buenas notas, las mejores notas de la escuela a decir verdad, además de que se le daban bien las manualidades. ¿Por qué debía soportar sus burlas? Tenía que concentrarse en salvar a Rukia.

-Será mejor que dejes de decir idioteces y me expliques qué demonios haces aquí Ishida

-Calma calma Abarai-kun-intervino Kisuke-Hay una razón para que ellos estén aquí

-¿Una razón?-preguntó arqueando una ceja, dudoso

-Si-siguió Chad-Hemos venido para ayudar a Ichigo

La expresión de sorpresa volvió al rostro de Renji y se quedó pensativo unos momentos, era entendible que Chad deseara ayudar a Ichigo ya que gracias a él había cambiado mucho y ya no se metía en tantas peleas callejeras sin ninguna razón para luchar pero… ¡¿Por qué Ishida querría ayudarlo? ¿En que mundo alterno y loco podría ocurrir tal cosa?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en los de Uryuu y lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo tratando de intimidarlo

-¿En verdad quieres ayudar a Ichigo?-preguntó mirándolo receloso

-Así es…A pesar de que no me cae bien, no puedo dejar que muera. La decisión que ambos tomaron es muy riesgosa, por eso los ayudaré-dijo con un cierto toque orgulloso en su voz

Renji solo bufó por lo bajo.

-Vaya Vaya Ishida-kun y Kurosaki-kun son bastante parecidos-comentó el rubio riendo tras su abanico

-¡¿En que me parezco a ese idiota de Kurosaki?

* * *

-M-Maldito-dijo Ichigo repleto de ira ante la impasible sonrisa de Aizen, estaba herido y agitado, ese cabrón era increíblemente fuerte

-Vaya…. ¿Ya has llegado a tu límite Kurosaki Ichigo?-preguntó el castaño fingiendo decepción.

Ichigo gruño impotente mientras que la risa desdeñosa de Gin Ichimaru se oía de fondo

-Esto será más fácil de lo que creímos ¿Cierto, capitán Aizen?-comentó Gin observando a Ichigo detenidamente a lo que Sousuke Aizen correspondió con una media sonrisa victoriosa

-Tranquilo Kurosaki Ichigo que no tengo planeado matarte aún

-¡Imbécil! ¡Cierra tu asquerosa boca que aún no me has derrotado!-exclamó furioso el pelinaranja incorporándose a pesar de sus heridas-Jamás te dejaré quedarte con Orihime

-Eso esta por verse…-habló con paciencia para luego ponerse en posición de batalla esquivando un poderoso Getsuga Tenshou de parte de Ichigo

* * *

-¿Hacia donde vamos?-preguntó Renji corriendo detrás de las figuras de sus amigos

-Puede que Kurosaki-kun este metido en una pelea-fue la respuesta de Urahara

-¿Pelea? ¿Con quién?

-Con Aizen Sousuke ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado, Abarai?

Renji se lo quedó mirando a Ishida como si tuviera monos en la cara. No entendía bien aún todo ese tema de los Quincys que el chico les había contado antes de salir corriendo para respaldar a Ichigo. Según lo que les había dicho el peliazul, Uryuu Ishida pertenecía a un clan de poderosos cazadores de criaturas sobrenaturales que había sido exterminado hace ya muchos años, quedando solamente él como el último miembro de su grupo.

Mientras que Chad hacía unos pocos días atrás había descubierto que poseía unos extraños poderes en sus brazos. Su brazo derecho podía tomar la forma de un guante negro con dos líneas fucsia y un aspa en el hombro, el cual incrementaba su fuerza y resistencia en gran medida. Chad le había puesto un nombre a aquel poder:** Brazo Derecha de Gigante**

Su brazo izquierdo también se transformaba pero al contrario que el derecho tiene la función ofensiva permitiéndole bloquear y anular potentes ataques de enemigos. Este brazo es más delgado que el otro y es de color blanco. Su nombre es: **Brazo Izquierda de Diablo**

Renji sentía que todo aquello era extraño, como si no estuvieran realmente en la tierra, como si ese fuera un mundo lleno de fantasías como los cuentos que los padres les contaban a los niños con la esperanza de que fueran a dormir y soñaran con universos maravillosos llenos de magia, sirenas y diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales.

* * *

-¡Maldito cabrón!-fue el potente grito de un Ichigo que jadeaba al no poder continuar con la batalla

Aizen se quitó el polvo de sus ropas y observó que tenía una pequeña herida en su brazo, sonrió y miró a Ichigo para luego acercarse hasta él y jalarlo del cabello, apretando con fuerza su pelo naranja y mirándolo con desprecio

-Te felicito….parece que has sido capaz de herirme levemente

Ichigo no contesto solo apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, con esa pelea comprendió que debía hacerse aún más fuerte si en verdad quería vencerlo y destruirle de un golpe esa pedante sonrisa que tanto lo exasperaba. Se encargaría de rescatar a Orihime y de devolverle a Urahara lo que era suyo, para que finalmente, su amada sirena pudiera vivir en paz

Cuando Aizen estaba a punto de darle un poderoso golpe en la cara al chico, un pequeño gato negro apareció entre ambos maullando sonoramente y clavando sus fieros e intensos ojos amarillos en los castaños del rey del mar.

-Oh…. Tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo burlesco Gin intentando acariciar al gato quien lo arañó

-Así que de esta forma te has mantenido escondida…Yoruichi

Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos, de un momento a otro aquel gato negro se transformó en una bella y provocativa mujer morena de cabello largo y violáceo, con unas curvas matadoras y unos pechos dignos de admirar el adolescente pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el cuello.

-Finalmente nos volvemos a ver…Aizen. Esperé mucho este momento

-Lamentamos decepcionarte gatita, pero ya nos retirábamos…

-¡Cierra la boca, Gin!-le gritó la mujer dispuesta a atacarlo. Con increíble rapidez ambos hombres desaparecieron dejando a Yoruichi dándole una potente patada al aire.

-¡Cobardes! Se escaparon-lanzó un suspiro para luego girarse y mirar a Ichigo que se había quedado paralizado en el lugar

-T-Tu….eras u-un gato….-el pobre Ichigo no salía de su asombro, por lo que, debido al cansancio y al shock sufrido se desmayó cayendo al suelo inconsciente

En ese instante el grupo de chicos seguidos por Urahara y Tessai llegaron al lugar encontrándose a Ichigo desmayado y a la bella morena. Renji casi se desmaya también al notar las curvas de Yoruichi mientras que Ishida y Chad se mantuvieron inalterables.

-¡Yoruichi-san!-exclamó alegre Urahara acercándose a ella-Te nos adelantaste

-Siempre estoy un paso delante de ti, Kisuke-se burló y luego señaló a Ichigo-Este chico tiene que descansar, llevémoslo a la tienda

* * *

-¿Está contento de haber conocido al humano que robo el corazón de su princesa?

Aizen lo observó arqueando una ceja de manera inquisidora y su compañero solo rió. Se acomodó su cabello castaño y sonrió, había sido interesante conocer a Kurosaki Ichigo, era un humano con mucho poder pero que aún no lo sabía, cuando descubriera todo el potencial que llevaba dentro, en ese momento, sí que las cosas se volverían divertidas. Esperaría ansioso un nuevo encuentro con el humano. Ahora debía visitar a su adorada prisionera.

* * *

Ichigo despertó, pero no estaba ni en el lugar de la pelea con Aizen, ni tampoco en la tienda de Urahara. Se encontraba en aquel mundo paralelo de su mente que se hallaba lleno de edificios que estaban al revés o desmoronándose, frente a él se descubría la figura negra de Zanguetsu mirándolo con reproche. Eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, lo que llamó su atención fue, un muchacho bastante parecido a él de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos que le sonreía de manera arrogante y le sacaba la lengua burlón

-Al fin ha llegado el momento-comentó el peliblanco

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ichigo bastante confundido

-Oh vamos, socio. ¿Quieres vencer a ese tipo, no? Entonces déjame tomar el control-dijo relamiéndose los labios con una mirada bastante sádica en el rostro.

Ichigo miró a Zanguetsu buscando respuesta a sus interrogantes

-¿Quién es ese, viejo?-le pregunto a la forma materializada de su espada mientras señalaba al chico de cabello blanco que reía exageradamente

-¿Yo?-se adelantó él- Yo soy Zanguetsu

-¿Qué?-exclamó Ichigo

-Este chico de aquí-continuó Zanguetsu-Es una parte de ti también, al igual que yo

-Así es… y si me permites, yo me haré cargo de todo de ahora en adelante-dijo sacando una zampakutoh idéntica a la de Ichigo, salvo que su filo estaba del lado contrario, era como un espejo del mismo Ichigo

-¿Crees que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras?-Ichigo sacó su espada, ya estaba bastante cabreado con la actitud del peliblanco

-Me quedaré con tu corona-dijo lanzando una carcajada preparado para luchar

_La verdadera batalla esta a punto de comenzar.

* * *

_

**Hola a todos! Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, estuve con examenes y otras cosas así que no pude escribir. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y con varicela xD así que tengo bastante tiempo para escribir, espero traer una continuación más rápido que lo que tarde para esta. **

**Ojala disfruten del capitulo y sea de su agrado. Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios. Dejen mas!**

**Nos vemos la proxima~~**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	16. Capitulo 16:¡Vence a tu Hollow interior!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Enjoy!~~  
**

**Capitulo 16: ¡Vence a tu Hollow interior!**

Un enorme y poderoso estruendo sacudió aquel escenario lleno de edificios donde Ichigo y su alter-ego de cabello blanco estaban luchando. Sus espadas chocaban al igual que sus miradas intensas, sus mentes estaban totalmente compenetradas en la batalla.

Alejado de la lid se encontraba Zangetsu en su forma materializada. Observando con atención cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada ataque. Percibía la gran determinación de vencer que poseía su dueño – y por lo visto el muchacho albino también lo presentía ya que intentaba hacerlo enfadar a cada momento y se deleitaba burlonamente cada vez que su reflejo pelinaranja perdía los estribos- El "viejo" Zangetsu sabía que Ichigo podía vencer, solo debía canalizar todo ese desbordante poder…

-No lo haces nada mal, Ichigo-elogió el peliblanco de modo sarcástico, deteniéndose unos momentos para observar a su contrincante.

Ichigo también se detuvo y secó con sus manos el sudor que caía de su frente debido al esfuerzo de esquivar los ataques. Intercambió una fiera mirada con su oponente, quien se relamió los labios con burla. El color marrón de la mirada de Ichigo chocaba contra el amarillento de los ojos del albino, fuego y chispas. Determinación y deseo. Ambos rivalizaban y tenían sus propios ideales.

-_Puedes hacerlo, Ichigo_

La grave voz de Zangetsu se coló en los oídos del muchacho, quien por unos momentos desvió su vista de su rival para mirar sorprendido al hombre que se encontraba unos metros alejado de allí. No podía asegurarlo completamente-debido a su expresión seria y sus negros lentes- pero Ichigo juró notar un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro del "viejo", como a le gustaba llamarlo.

El peliblanco lanzó un gruñido sintiéndose ignorado e hizo una mueca con sus labios, no le gustaba nada que Zangetsu apoyara a un debilucho como Ichigo. Él se quedaría con todo, había nacido para gobernar no para ser diezmado. Con ese pensamiento en su mente se abalanzó contra Ichigo quién escapó de ser golpeado por lo pelos.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?-preguntó el pelinaranja con una enorme vena latiendo en su sien

-Ichigo ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? Y no me refiero a esas tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas". A su manera la habilidad y el poder son exactamente lo mismo-se quedó un rato mirándolo y luego de lanzar una carcajada dijo-¡¿Por qué entonces uno se transforma en rey y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al rey?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué de repente me sueltas algo como e….?

-Sólo hay una respuesta. ¡Instinto! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado deseo de matar, ¡de aniquilar! ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no posees esos instintos básicos. Luchas con tu cerebro. ¡Intentas vencer a tus enemigos usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona!

-¿Me estas sermoneando?-preguntó agarrando con más fuerza su espada, ese tipo lo cabreaba hasta límites insospechados

-¡Ja! Solo estoy diciendo una verdad que tú te niegas a aceptar-siseó enfadando un más a su reflejo- ¡Observa Zangetsu! ¡Como derroto al tipo en el que has depositado toda tu confianza! ¡Contempla como me coronaré y lo sublevaré a convertirse en mi caballo por toda la eternidad!

-Oi…En verdad tienes una obsesión con eso de los reyes y los caballos-Ichigo lanzó un suspiro para luego tomar su katana y comenzar a acumular energía oscura en ella, el albino lo imitó solo que su reiatsu era de color blanco.

* * *

-¡Aún no despierta!-exclamó alarmado Renji-¿Tanto lo afecto ver a una mujer desnuda?-preguntó con una enorme interrogación sobre su cabeza observando al Ichigo inconsciente sobre la cama

-No es por eso, Renji-fueron las palabras de Chad

-¡Serás idiota Abarai! En este momento se está librando una batalla en el interior de Kurosaki-dijo Ishida acomodándose sus lentes

-¿Batalla?-por la expresión del pelirrojo podía verse que cada vez estaba más y más confundido.

-Así es…y esta ocurriendo más pronto de lo que esperaba-comentó Urahara escondiendo su rostro tras su abanico-Si continúas así…es posible que Kurosaki-kun te supere Abarai-kun~

-Es probable que ese chico logre su Bankai-Yoruichi miró a Renji con ojos afilados-¡Será mejor que entrenes y tu también lo consigas! Yo misma te ayudaré-dijo mientras una maquiavélica y gatuna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Renji tragó pesado y rogó no morir en su futuro entrenamiento.

* * *

Una poderosa e incontenible criatura estaba ocasionando estragos debajo del mar, destrozando casas y aniquilando familias, las sirenas y demás seres nadaban aterrados buscando un refugio de aquel perverso monstruo. En su rostro poseía una horrible máscara cortada, mientras unos saltones ojos rojos y unos afilados y amarillentos colmillos resaltaban en su semblante. En lugar de manos, sus garras arrasaban con todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. En su pecho poseía un hueco, agujero que señalaba su falta de corazón

-¡Es un Hollow!-exclamaba una sirena, aterrorizada.

Si, era un Hollow, un espíritu que no había podido ser purificado y vagaba, no solo en el mundo humano sino también en el océano, los Hollows de criaturas marinas eran mucho más poderosos que los Hollows humanos, además de que poseían la increíble habilidad de evolucionar con rapidez, podían convertirse fácilmente en un **Menos Grande o un Adjuchas.**

Una pequeña sirena nadaba lo más rápido que podía al haber sido separada de su madre, trataba de huir de aquel terrible espíritu que la acechaba, no podía detener sus lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo. Se desesperó al quedar su cola atrapada en unos corales, por más que tratara, no podía moverse. Cerró sus ojos esperando el final.

Al notar que nada pasaba comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver como el Hollow estaba completamente congelado y empezaba a romperse para luego desintegrarse totalmente. Un sireno de cabello blanco y baja estatura la estaba protegiendo, mientras blandía orgullosamente su espada, que había acabado con el monstruo

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el girándose hacia la chiquilla

-S-Si-dijo secándose las lágrimas-Gracias Onii-chan

-¡Mayumi!-exclamó una sirena nadando rápidamente, abrazando a su hija entre lágrimas-¡Muchas gracias Hitsugaya-san!

-No tiene que agradecérmelo, es mi deber-dijo con su seriedad característica

Ambas se alejaron, alegres de estar de nuevo juntas y agradeciendo que existieran los capitanes del Gotei 13, aunque el verdadero Rey no estuviera-la mayoría no aceptaba a Aizen como soberano-sabían que igual podían estar a salvo gracias a ellos y al viejo Yamamoto, que estaba próximo a cumplir los 500 años.

-¡Ese ataque ha sido genial Taichou!-elogiaba una sirena rubia de grandes proporciones abrazando al chico por detrás, ahogándolo en sus senos-¡Ojala Hinamori-chan hubiera estado aquí para verlo, seguro se enamoraría al instante!

Se separó como pudo y la miró con cara de pocos amigos, ella sólo sonrió y le guiño un ojo, enfadándolo aún más.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces Matsumoto!-le gritó sonrojado al pensar en la dulce Momo-¡Será mejor que regreses al trabajo! ¡Tienes cosas que hacer!

-¡Pero…necesito tiempo libre!

-¡Te daré el triple de trabajo si sigues quejándote y vagueando de esta forma!

-¡Que cruel Taichou~!-fingiendo derramar lágrimas-Con esa actitud tan fría jamás podrá acercarse a Hinamori íntimamente…sabe a lo que me refiero ¿Cierto? Se que lo ha estado deseando hace mucho-le sonrió.

El rostro de Hitsugaya enrojeció por completo y una enorme vena de color rojo comenzó a latir en su frente al oír las sugerentes palabras de su teniente, apretó sus puños y la miró de manera feroz

-¡Matsumoto!

* * *

_-Yo creo en Ichigo, en mis amigos y por sobre todo ¡Creo en mi corazón!-exclamó algo temerosa debido a la aterradora mirada que el pelinegro le estaba dando._

_Un suspiro sin vida salió de la boca de Ulquiorra Schiffer y acercó sus labios a los oídos de la sirena susurrándole palabras desesperantes_

_-Entonces me pregunto… ¿Qué serás capaz de hacer cuando te arranque el corazón?-murmuró posando su dedo índice en el pecho de la sirena_

_Orihime abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos grises. Estaba completamente horrorizada_

-¿Ul-Ulquiorra?-Orihime temblaba, su mente trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas por el Espada. No podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerla ¿El pensaba matarla? ¿Moriría allí sola en esa celda? Comenzó a nadar hacia atrás chocándose contra una fría pared de mármol, sintiéndose hipnotizada por esos lánguidos ojos verdes, de los cuales no podía apartar su vista.

-Poseer un corazón…no sirve de nada. Es solo una molestia que te causara sufrimiento.

Orihime se sorprendió al observar como el pelinegro llevaba una mano hacía el hueco en su pecho donde debía de estar su corazón, parecía mucho más triste que de costumbre. Consideraba que el hecho de no poseer sentimientos lo perturbaba.

-Déjame deshacerme de esa molestia-dijo finalmente acercando su mano al pecho de Orihime. Ella incrédula cerró sus ojos, esperando el torturante dolor que le produciría el que su corazón fuera arrancado.

Los segundos pasaron y nada ocurrió…

-¿Qué…?

-No voy a revelarme contra Aizen-sama. Eres importante para él

-¡Ulquiorra!-la potente voz de Grimmjow hizo que ambos giraran sus rostros mientras que el peliazul se hacia presente en la habitación, la sirena reprimió un grito al advertir que le faltaba uno de sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó el ojiverde alejándose de la sirena y volviendo a su pose de centinela

-Aizen te llama, ya regresó-espetó con fastidio, clavando sus ojos en Orihime quien se tensó de golpe

-De acuerdo…vigílala mientras regreso-se acercó a él y le advirtió amenazadoramente al oído-No intentes nada. Ya sabes las consecuencias

Ambos vieron como el espada se alejaba, y Grimmjow lanzó una maldición

-¡Estúpìdo engreído!-luego se giró brutalmente hacia Orihime-¡Tú!

-¿Q-Qué?

-He oído que posees el poder de la curación ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si…pero ¿Por qué…?

-¡Cúrame! Repara mi brazo

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Debía hacerlo? Seguramente Aizen le había dado ese castigo, si ella intervenía…también la castigaría y ella no deseaba eso, porque lo conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento…no puedo hacerlo

Grimmjow en un arrebato de ira se acercó hasta la celda de la sirena y la tomó de los hombros, zarandeándola de un modo feroz. Ella se apartó al sentir que lastimaba sus omóplatos, se sintió mal en cierto modo, porque el peliazul en verdad deseaba recuperar su brazo.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, sirena! Te mataré. No me importa lo que Aizen diga y piense ¡Nadie me controla! ¡Yo solo quiero matar!-rió con una sádica risa

Al ver que no podía negarse la ojigris lanzó un suspiro frustrado y le pidió que se acercara, llevó sus manos a sus orquillas azules y una potente luz naranja comenzó a surgir de ellas cubriendo el hueco donde había estado el brazo del Espada y comenzando a regenerarlo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Grimmjow. Nunca había visto esa clase de poder, esa sirena era única.

* * *

-Y bien Ulquiorra ¿Cómo ha estado Orihime?

Gin silbo y lanzó una risita ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su capitán y del Espada. Ulquiorra clavó sus ojos verdes en Aizen advirtiendo su frió tono por lo que era obvio que él ya sabía o sospechaba que había intentado hacerle daño a Orihime

-Igual que siempre, se niega a comer e insiste que ese humano la salvará-relato ignorando la amenazante mirada de su Rey

-Debemos admitir que ese chico es bastante divertido ¿Verdad, Aizen-taichou?-preguntó Gin con una voz cantarina

-Bastante, si-sonrió en complicidad con su subordinado-Si me disculpan…

-Ve tranquilo a saludar a tu princesa-comentó el peligris mirando de reojo a Ulquiorra quien solamente hizo una mueca.-Vaya…~ Es extraño que Aizen no te haya castigado luego de lo que intentaste hacerle a la intocable sirenita.

El pelinegro no contestó, solo lo ignoró

Gin rió y su expresión gatuna se volvió siniestra, agarró a Ulquiorra del brazo y lo detuvo para fastidio de este. Se acercó peligrosamente y el Espada no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como abría sus ojos que siempre se mantenían cerrados en una mueca felina.

-Sabes las consecuencias de tus actos ¿Cierto Ulquiorra-kun?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. No necesito que alguien como tú me lo diga-habló frío, casi intimidatorio

Gin volvió a reír, sabía que el pelinegro no le tenía nada de confianza comparando la devoción que poseía por Aizen. Le causaba tanta diversión su reacción que no podía evitar molestarlo, lo mismo le sucedía con su jefe, le gustaba hacerlo poner de mal humor. Al ver como se alejaba con lentitud, lanzó un suspiro. Ensanchó su sonrisa, como él era una víbora con una lengua bípeda y pérfida nadie deseaba estar a su alrededor y a Gin eso poco le importaba, es más, nunca tomaba a nadie en cuenta…salvo por…la imagen de cierta sirena se coló en su cabeza, ahora que se había quedado solo iría a molestarla un poco.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba en uno de los rincones de su celda, mirando el techo apesadumbrada, rogando que Aizen no la regañara por haber ayudado a Grimmjow, temía su castigo, su petición, su mirada posesiva…. Pensó en Ichigo ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Aizen lo había atacado? ¿Y si…? Su cara palideció al pensar que podía llegar a estar muerto y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin poder detenerse.

-Orihime…-la voz de Aizen hizo que su llanto aumentara, se paralizó al sentir como él secaba sus lágrimas con parsimonia-¿Lloras por el humano?

-¿Le…Le ha hecho algo a Ichigo-kun?

-Solo le deje en claro un par de cosas-le sonrió de medio lado-Es un chico interesante. Espero ansioso tener otra batalla con él

La sirena suspiró aliviada, así que estaba vivo. Aizen le acarició las hebras naranjas casi con desesperación. Notó su tensión y tomó su rostro entre sus manos dispuesto a besarlo a pesar de los barrotes de la celda que los separaba

-¿Q-Que hace? ¡No quiero!-le gritó tratando de zafarse pero era inútil.

-Ese humano debe saber, que intenta arrebatarme algo que me pertenece y me ha pertenecido siempre-le susurró al oído

-¡Puede que este hablando de mi cuerpo porque…mi corazón siempre estará con Ichigo!

Aizen gruño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, de manera rápida colocó sus labios sobre los de la sirena, robándole un intenso beso. Al finalizar se relamió los labios y se alejó de allí, confiado que tarde o temprano Orihime acabaría por amarlo y sino, igual sería de su propiedad, en realidad ya lo era.

-Ichigo-kun… siempre…te amaré solo a ti-susurró con tristeza al no poder estar a su lado, lejana al acoso y la posesión de Aizen.

* * *

-Orihime…-susurró el pelinaranja en medio de la batalla al oír su voz entrecortada en su mente. De repente en un rápido flash observó como Aizen le robaba un beso a la sirena y no pudo contener su ira. ¡Mataría a ese mal nacido! Un enorme poder comenzaba a surgir en su interior y llegaba como ráfagas a su cuerpo. Una inmensa oscuridad lo cubrió.

-¿Qué rayos…?-El albino no podía ver a su contrincante

-¡Bankai!-exclamó Ichigo de pronto, apareciendo desde la oscuridad con un traje completamente negro y una mirada renovada llena de entusiasmo y determinación, se veía mas salvaje, más instintivo-Tensa Zangetsu

-Vaya la cosa se pone más interesante, me gusta-lanzó una risa-¡Bankai!-exclamó también y un nuevo poder lo envolvió. Su traje era idéntico al de Ichigo, solo que blanco

-Yo…por Orihime… ¡No perderé! ¡Te derrotare y me haré más poderoso!

-Eso ya lo veremos "Rey"… Este golpe será el decisivo

-Ya lo creo-preparado para atacar

-¡_Getsuga Tenshou_!-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Blanco contra negro…una gran explosión….sólo uno quedará en pie.

_**¿Quién se convertirá en el Rey?

* * *

**_

**Hola! Este es uno de los capis más largos que escribi! yey~~**

**Disculpen la tardanza! gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews! los quiero!**

**Ojala disfruten y les guste este nuevo capitulo! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	17. 17: Zabimaru, el rey de los babuinos

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capitulo 17: Zabimaru, el rey de los Babuinos **

Renji se encontraba en el campo desértico de entrenamientos de la tienda de Urahara, siendo entrenado por la mujer de cabellos violáceos, que a decir verdad era bastante estricta y constantemente estaba atacándolo con la excusa de que debía dominar su Bankai y que solo lo lograría en una situación de riesgo extrema.

El pelirrojo miraba atento hacia todas las direcciones, esa mujer era condenadamente rápida, sus movimientos eran iguales a los de un felino salvaje y sus ataques provenían desde cualquier lugar…arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda…tenía que estar preparado. Cerca de donde se libraba la batalla, se encontraban observando como espectadores Kisuke, Ishida y Chad. Tessai y los niños se habían quedado con Ichigo a esperar que despertara.

Uryuu observó de reojo al rubio que lucía emocionado y ocultaba su cara tras su abanico, parecía tener una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro que llamo la atención del Quincy que no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta que estaba rondando en su mente desde hace rato.

—Urahara-san… ¿Por qué no se quedo usted con Kurosaki e insistió en venir a ver el entrenamiento?

—Porque…—su expresión de repente se volvió seria preocupando al chico— ¡No quería perderme a Yoruichi-san en acción! Se ve tan genial—dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras jugaba con su abanico. El Quincy casi se cae al suelo.

De manera rápida Yoruichi atacó al pelirrojo con una poderosa patada, se apareció por debajo de él sorprendiéndolo por lo que el muchacho logró esquivarla por los pelos dando un potente salto que lo dejó algo cansado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—preguntó la mujer dando pequeños saltitos como si se estuviera preparando para correr una carrera

— ¡Claro que no!—gruñó Renji enfadado tomando su katana con más fuerza entre sus manos

—Entonces…muéstrame tu poder

— **¡Hoero, Zabimaru!**—exclamó con fuerza y dio un salto.

La espada de Renji se alargó enormemente dirigiéndose al lugar en donde estaba la mujer, quien esquivo el ataque con facilidad.

— ¡Eso no es suficiente!—le gruño la peli-violácea—Tú el grandote—señalando a Sado—Ven aquí….y tú también Quincy

Ambos humanos obedecieron y se acercaron hasta ella. La mujer miró a Renji con una mirada felina mientras que sonreía de medio lado, el chico tragó pesado imaginándose lo que le esperaba a continuación.

—Ustedes dos atáquenlo también…mientras mas presión tenga, más rápido logrará el Bankai

La mandíbula del pelirrojo se desencajó, algo nervioso veía como Ishida sonreía de forma arrogante y se acomodaba los lentes mientras que Chad asentía en silencio. ¿No pensaban atacarlo de verdad? Contempló como ambos se giraban para estar frente a él ¿O si?

* * *

Las heridas de Rukia ya habían sido curadas por lo que la estaban trasladando a lo que sería su celda en la cámara de arrepentimiento del Gotei 13. Allí se encontraba en una enorme torre incomunicada y privada de todo contacto con el exterior. Se había designado a Yamada Hanatarou como el encargado de pasarle la comida. El día de su ejecución aún no se había decidido pero la sirena presentía que sería pronto

—Kuchiki-san…. —le habló Hanatarou a través de la gruesa celda que los separaba—Tranquila…yo confío en que todo se solucionará

La pelinegra mostró una débil sonrisa en el rostro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza para luego mirar hacia la ventanita enrejada que le dejaba ver una pequeña parte del exterior con tristeza

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Hanatarou. Yo recibiré mi castigo por haber roto las reglas—se llevó una mano a su pecho pensando en que no se había arrepentido de ir al mundo de los humanos, es más deseaba ver a Renji otra vez…

—Kuchiki-san… —el pelinegro rogaba que llegara alguien, quien fuera, para que pueda salvar a la sirena de aquella injusta condena.

* * *

Ulquiorra se dirigía hacia la celda de Orihime con una bandeja con comida-que la sirena siempre se negaba a comer-y con la misma expresión neutra en su rostro de siempre, entró a la habitación y le pasó la bandeja por debajo de los barrotes, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia. Cuando el Espada golpeo un poco las rejas para que ella le prestara atención, Orihime se sobresaltó y lo miró algo asustada recordando el episodio anterior donde el pelinegro la había amenazado con quitarle su corazón

—Te traje la comida, mujer

Orihime se preguntaba porque Ulquiorra se empeñaba en decirle mujer cuando en verdad era una sirena, no lo entendía, en realidad…había tantas cosas que no entendía de él. Siempre que lo miraba sentía esa tristeza y dolor que el reflejaba en aquella lacónica mirada. Le era imposible apartar sus ojos de aquel agujero negro que poseía en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón ¿La tristeza de Ulquiorra radicaba en que no poseía sentimientos porque le faltaba un corazón? Orihime recordó una charla que había tenido con Grimmjow, en la cual el peliazul le había dicho que siempre había pensado en Ulquiorra como un tipo extraño, a sus enemigos siempre los mataba dejándoles un hueco en su pecho, igual al que él tenía.

—No voy a comer—sentenció la sirena alejando la bandeja

—Aizen-sama me dio la orden de no moverme de aquí hasta que pruebes la comida. No quiere que enfermes

La pelinaranja dio un gran suspiro, era cierto que necesitaba recuperar energías…hacía días que no comía y se sentía tan cansada, pero no quería darle el gusto a Aizen de comportarse como algo de su propiedad, por eso se negaba a aceptar todo lo que provenía de él…si tan solo pudiera escapar de aquella prisión…de repente la imagen de Rukia apareció en su mente y algo se acongojó en su pecho. Había oído rumores nada alentadores de unos guardias y quería confirmar si eran ciertos…

—Ulquiorra…—el se giró para mirarla— ¿Es cierto eso que comentan….que Rukia-chan…será…ejecutada?—preguntó con dificultad.

El pelinegro asintió y Orihime abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente… ¡Era verdad! La ejecutarían por haber visitado el mundo humano sin permiso…era tan injusto…porque ella también había incumplido la misma regla pero como había sido capturada por Aizen, nadie interfería. Apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos…Rukia…no podía simplemente morir de aquella forma

— ¿Aizen no puede hacer nada para evitarlo?—preguntó con desesperación en su voz— ¡Se supone que el es el Rey!

—Aizen-sama no interferirá en esa decisión, al él poco le importa la insignificante vida de esa sirena—no se inmutó ante la enfadada mirada que Orihime le estaba dando y continuó hablando—La única que en verdad le importas eres tú….y aún no entiendo porque

—Rukia-chan…—murmuró la sirena con tristeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control

* * *

Zangetsu observaba el lugar donde Ichigo luchaba contra su hollow y minutos antes había ocurrido una gran explosión, la enorme polvareda que se había creado y los escombros de algunos edificios le impedían ver bien quien había sido el vencedor.

Cuando la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse podía verse a Ichigo respirando agitadamente, mientras sostenía el cuerpo exhausto del albino que había sido atravesado por su Zanpakuto. Miró a Zangetsu con una sonrisa confiada y al bajar dejó al hollow en el suelo para que se recupere. El peliblanco abrió sus ojos y lanzó una fuerte maldición al sentir la frustración por haber perdido ante un tipo blando como Ichigo.

— ¡Mierda! Parece que me has vencido…te reconoceré como el rey, por ahora. Pero recuerda… ¡Recuerda! Que cualquiera de nosotros puede convertirse en rey o caballo.

Ichigo rodó los ojos…de nuevo salía con todo ese rollo de los reyes y los caballos. Miró nuevamente a la forma materializada de Zangetsu y éste hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con la victoria del chico. El albino miró al hombre de cabellera negra con mala cara.

—Ichigo…mira siempre hacia delante… ¡No huyas! ….si hay algo que tú deseas proteger yo te daré mi poder

—Gracias, viejo…—agradeció el pelinaranja con una sonrisa a su espada

—Oye…."king"—dijo el albino con una arrogante sonrisa—…te daré una última advertencia: ¡**Si quieres controlar mi poder antes de que nos volvamos a ver, ten cuidado de no morir!**

Ichigo hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de su alter-ego y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de nuevo en la tienda de Urahara, acostado en una cama.

— ¡Finalmente despierta, Ichigo-dono!—exclamó Tessai

—Ya era hora, cabeza de zanahoria…—dijo el pequeño Jinta burlón

El muchacho ignoró el comentario del niño pelirrojo y observó la habitación donde se encontraba pensando en lo diferente que era con respecto al lugar en el que había estado luchando anteriormente, de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo y tuvo que preguntar…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—Tres días seguidos—dijo tímidamente Ururu jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa

—Vaya… ¿Y Renji?

—El cabeza de piña está entrenando…. —explicó el niño

* * *

—Lo siento Renji…—se disculpó Chad para luego lanzar un poderoso ataque con su brazo derecho, directo hacia el pelirrojo

Renji comenzó a correr pero se le hacía difícil esquivar los ataques de Chad y las patadas de Yoruichi si Ishida le tiraba miles de flechas azuladas con su arco. Y lo peor de todo era que el muy maldito parecía disfrutarlo…Renji quería golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa llena de confianza y orgullo.

Al ver como tres potentes ataques se dirigían hacía él creyó que sería su fin….su espada no podría detenerlos a todos….pero una serpenteante voz le indicó que no se rindiera y que confiara…el pelirrojo recordó que esa era la voz de su zanpakuto

—Ups… me parece que nos hemos excedido un poco…—comentó Yoruichi al ver la explosión cuando los ataques combinados chocaron, rascándose detrás de la oreja como si fuera un gato.

— ¿Habrá sido el fin de Abarai?—preguntó el Quincy acomodándose los lentes

— ¡Yo no moriré por algo tan insignificante como eso!—exclamó Renji con una sonrisa renovada y decisión en su semblante, tomó fuertemente la katana entre sus manos y recitó—**Bankai: ****Hihiō Zabimaru**

El aspecto del muchacho había cambiado: la parte superior de sus ropas tenía una especie de protector de hombros de piel de Babuino, en un lado llevaba un cráneo de un babuino y luego en el brazo que porta su Bankai la piel de sus hombros se extiende hasta su muñeca. Pero el no era el único que había cambiado…su zanpakuto también había sufrido algunas modificaciones: se había transformado en un esqueleto gigante con la forma de una serpiente cuyas cervicales poseían la forma de la liberación inicial

—Muy bien, lo has logrado—felicitó la mujer—Ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre ¡Kisuke prepárame un poco de atún!—gritó alejándose del campo siendo seguida por Sado y Uryuu

— ¡E-Esperen un momento!—gritó Renji alarmado al ver como todos comenzaban a retirarse— ¡Ya estoy listo para atacar! ¡Oi!

Pero nadie lo escuchó….todos entraron nuevamente a la tienda dispuestos a comer algo y dejando al pelirrojo solo en aquel desierto lanzando miles de maldiciones.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capi... pobre Renji lo dejaron solito xD**

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews que me dejan. Me hacen feliz n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto~~**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	18. Capitulo 18: Estar contigo

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capitulo 18: Estar contigo**

En la tienda de Urahara todos se estaban tomando un merecido descanso del entrenamiento y se encontraban comiendo arroz mientras que Yoruichi devoraba con ganas su preciado atún –Ichigo había decidido descansar un poco más en la habitación porque ahora comenzaba a sentir el enorme cansancio que le había provocado la batalla con su hollow interno para controlar el verdadero poder de Zangetsu-

Ururu miraba sorprendida como Yoruichi y Jinta engullían sus platos de comida a toda velocidad, parecía que ambos estaban compitiendo para ver quien comía más y no moría en el intento, Kisuke que estaba sentado al lado de la felina mujer de cabellos violáceos la animaba gritando su nombre y moviendo su abanico como si estuviera haciendo porras. Tessai por su parte alentaba al pequeño de pelo rojizo a quien había salvado dos veces cuando estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el arroz. Chad observaba la escena en silencio pero por dentro le asombraba el hecho de que dos personas pudieran comer tanto, mientras que Ishida totalmente indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo consumía su comida con lentitud acomodándose los lentes de vez en cuando.

Un potente portazo los interrumpió y todos los presentes se giraron para ver a un enfadado Renji que los miraba con deseos de asesinarlos, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y el sudor caía de su frente, respiraba agitadamente y su zanpakuto había regresado a su forma original.

— ¡Sabes lo que me costo salir de ese maldito lugar!—le gritó exasperado al rubio— ¡Todos se marcharon al instante que logre mi Bankai y cuando intenté seguirlos, su rastro había desaparecido! La arena se había incrementado y me tapaba completamente—apretó sus puños— ¡Pensé que moriría ahogado y cada vez que avanzaba regresaba al mismo lugar!

—Cada vez confirmas más mi teoría de que eres un idiota, Abarai—fueron las palabras del Quincy que miraba al pelirrojo con ojos filosos a través de sus anteojos

— ¿Qué has dicho, estúpido cuatro ojos?—el peliazul levantó una ceja al oír aquél apodo

— ¡Ya basta!—los interrumpió Yoruichi—Aquí no comenzarán una pelea, además recuerden que deben llevarse bien para ayudarse mutuamente cuando vayamos al Rukongai.

— ¡Cómo si pudiera llevarme bien con este tipo!—exclamó Renji señalando al Quincy con un dedo acusador a lo que éste solo sonrió de manera arrogante—Cada vez que entrenamos parece que en verdad planea cortarme la cabeza con sus molestas flechas

—Hasta que al fin te das cuenta—comentó burlón

El pelirrojo estaba que echaba fuego por los oídos a causa de la ira que sentía por la arrogante y superada actitud del Quincy que siempre parecía saberlo todo y vivía dejándolo en ridículo. Lanzó un bufido y se sentó en la mesa lo más alejado que pudo del peliazul, su estómago clamaba y rugía por algo de comida.

* * *

Ichigo estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía agotado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pensó que al haber librado la batalla en un "mundo aparte" -como le decía el- no le traería consecuencias pero estaba equivocado, llegó a la conclusión de que con un buen descanso se aliviaría pronto pero… ¡afuera Kisuke y los demás estaban haciendo tanto ruido que no lo dejaban dormir!

Se llevó una mano hacia su frente y abrió los ojos para mirar el techo de la habitación. Su mente estaba plagada de pensamientos y emociones encontradas, fragmentos de la pelea que había tenido con Aizen se reproducían dentro de su cabeza como si fueran partes de una película de acción, apretó sus puños pensando que la próxima vez no dejaría a ese bastardo salirse con la suya tan fácilmente, estaba seguro de que podrían devolverle a Urahara lo que le había pertenecido desde un principio y que lograría rescatar a Orihime de las garras de Aizen Sousuke.

Evocó la bella y tierna imagen de Orihime sonriente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre con sus mejillas sonrojadas, prueba fehaciente de la vergüenza y nerviosismo que el le provocaba a la sirena. Rememoró también el día en que ambos se habían conocido, la manera en la que él había quedado tan prendado de ella, la calidez que había experimentado su corazón al oír la dulce melodía que la sirena cantaba a la orilla del mar. El recuerdo de aquel primer beso que se habían dado cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de Orihime estaba grabado a fuego tanto en su mente como en su corazón.

Gruño al acordarse lo inútil que había sido al no poder defenderla de Ulquiorra cuando la secuestro, solo se había quedado allí mirando como la alejaban de él totalmente lleno de impotencia, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, era fuerte, podía pelear y se vengaría no solo de Aizen sino también del Espada Ulquiorra Cifer.

Dio un largo suspiro y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos, convencido de que pronto vería nuevamente a Orihime y la estrecharía fuertemente entre sus brazos…deseaba tanto que estuviera a su lado…sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba en ella se quedo dormido

—Orihime…—fue lo último que pronuncio antes de caer rendido por el cansancio

* * *

La mirada de Rukia se había ensombrecido y dos grandes ojeras negras podían apreciarse debajo de sus bellos ojos violáceos, contemplaba hacia el exterior de la celda con aire ausente mientras que Hanatarou la observaba con preocupación.

Se escucharon unos ruidos resonar cerca de allí, Hanatarou tembló al ver quien era el visitante misterioso, hizo una torpe reverencia y se alejó de allí…no quería que le cortaran la cabeza.

Rukia notó cómo alguien se colocaba frente a ella del otro lado de las rejas y la observaba en silencio, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del recién llegado, su semblante mostró una débil sonrisa triste y resignada y todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios fue

—Nii-sama

—Tu sentencia ya ha sido decidida, serás ejecutada dentro de dos semanas—fueron las palabras del mayor de los Kuchiki sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

La pelinegra asintió quedamente mientras observaba como su hermano se alejaba sin mirar hacia atrás

* * *

Orihime se encontraba recostada en el suelo de su fría celda, con su cola de pez totalmente estirada, advirtiendo que su color plateado no resplandecía como antes sino más bien, se estaba gastando….se sentía tan débil y cansada porque se negaba a alimentarse, sumado a eso le ponía tremendamente nerviosa que cada vez que suspirara la verde mirada de Ulquiorra se posara en ella por un largo rato.

Suspiró de nuevo y cerró sus ojos pensando en lo mal que debía de estar pasándolo Rukia, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Era tan injusto….porque ella también se merecía lo mismo por haber incumplido la principal regla de su mundo. "no visitar el mundo humano" "ellos no deben saber de nuestra existencia". Pero sabía que Rukia no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…al igual que ella porque gracias a no seguir las normas, había podido conocer a Ichigo y eso era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Ichigo… ¿Cómo estaría él? Agradecía infinitamente que Aizen no lo haya matado. ¿Continuaría con su eterno entrecejo fruncido? ¿Seguiría envolviéndose en peleas callejeras porque se burlaban de su cabello naranja? Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar el calor de sus labios….si tan solo pudiera verlo aunque sea unos instantes. Lanzó otro suspiro y susurrando el nombre de su amado se durmió

—Ichigo-kun…

* * *

Kurosaki parpadeó varias veces ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba ahora? Era un lugar oscuro lleno de espejos por todas partes, resignado comenzó a caminar tratando de buscar una salida, al ver que su caminata no lo conducía hacia ningún lado a decir verdad, estaba caminando en círculos, se detuvo y se acercó hacia uno de aquellos espejos, Abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que no era su imagen lo que el cristal le mostraba….era la silueta de….

—Orihime—murmuró notando que el reflejo de la sirena-que tenía sus piernas de humana- lo miraba también atónita

— ¿I-Ichigo-kun? ¿Eres tú?—pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los grisáceos ojos de la pelinaranja mientras que apoyaba su palma contra el cristal

El muchacho la imitó apoyando su mano también en el cristal y cuando esto sucedió, el espejo que los separaba se rompió en miles de pedazos, Orihime corrió a abrazarlo sin poder contener sus lágrimas de felicidad ¡Estaba allí abrazando a Ichigo! Y se sentía tan real…

Ichigo la estrechó con fuerza, no sabía si era un sueño pero el contacto con la piel de la muchacha se sentía increíblemente real, no perdió el tiempo y le acarició la mejilla limpiándole los restos de lágrimas para luego fundir los labios de ambos en un ansiado beso. Todo lo demás se volvió obsoleto, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos y el incipiente calor que invadía sus corazones.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?—preguntó Orihime una vez que se separaron por falta de aire

—No lo se, lo último que recuerdo es haberme quedado dormido—confeso rascándose la nuca—Orihime…pronto iré a salvarte. Renji y yo estamos entrenando para rescatarlas

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, Inoue se sentía tan segura y confortada en el calor de esos poderosos brazos, no quería nada más que a Ichigo a su lado. Pero recordó el infortunado y cruel destino que le esperaba a Rukia, se separó abruptamente y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de dolor

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Ese maldito de Aizen te ha hecho algo?

—No, calma Ichigo-kun…es Rukia ¡Van a ejecutarla!

— ¿Qué? a Renji no va a gustarle esta noticia. Tranquila, nosotros las salvaremos a ambas y nadie va a tener que morir, te lo prometo Orihime

Ella le sonrió y cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse todo paso muy rápido Orihime desapareció de su lado y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de la tienda de Urahara. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama. Debía hablar con Renji

* * *

Orihime abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con la triste visión de su celda y la mirada penetrante de Ulquiorra clavada en su rostro. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Solo un sueño? Se llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios, aún los sentía cálidos por ese tierno beso.

—Ichigo-kun…no olvides tu promesa… te esperaré

—Aizen-sama quiere hablar contigo, mujer—le dijo Ulquiorra ignorando las palabras que habían salido de los labios de la sirena

Orihime alzó la vista topándose con la imponente figura de Aizen ante ella, el mostraba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y había algo…en esos ojos castaños que lograba sacarle escalofríos. Desvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro pero Ulquiorra tenía su vista perdida mirando hacia ningún lugar en concreto con su fría y neutra expresión de siempre

—Quiero que te conviertas en mi concubina

— ¡No! ¡Jamás lo haré!—exclamó ella mirándolo con odio

—Tan directa como siempre—comentó Aizen con una media sonrisa y se atrevió a pasar su mano a través de las rejas para acariciar el rostro de la pelinaranja

Ella se apartó con brusquedad y Aizen volvió a sonreír. Ulquiorra miraba la escena en completo silencio

—Tengo una oferta que podría interesarte…

—No quiero nada que venga de usted—dijo cortante

—Si aceptas ser solo de mi propiedad y te conviertes en mi concubina yo haré que liberen a Rukia de su castigo

Orihime lo miró sorprendida. Ella deseaba salvarla ¿Pero tenía que ser de esa manera, convirtiéndose en propiedad de Aizen? Tal vez ese era el castigo que se merecía pero…no quería apartarse de Ichigo, el le había prometido salvarlas…pero ¿y si no llegaban a tiempo para rescatar a Rukia? ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

—Esperaré hasta mañana por tu respuesta, recuerda que la vida de Kuchiki Rukia depende de tu decisión Orihime

Aizen se retiro nadando con lentitud, con una sonrisa triunfante bailoteándole en el rostro porque sabía que la bondad en el corazón de Orihime era tanta que haría todo lo posible por salvar a su compañera…inclusive ser solo suya.

—**No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado. Serás únicamente mía Orihime—rió mientras observaba una foto del humano pelinaranja—¿Qué harás, Kurosaki Ichigo?**

* * *

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza...se que no tengo excusa pero en fín...espero que les agrade el capitulo. No se crean que pienso abandonar el fic! aunque tarde años en actualizar, no lo voy a dejar abandonado asi que tranquilos xD**

**Muchas gracias por tantos reviews tan bonitos! ya llegaron a los 80! wow! estoy feliz! =D sigan dejando más! Mientras más reviews me dejen más chocolates habrá en el mundo (?) bueno, no xD pero sigan dejando reviews que me animan a continuar!**

**Agradezco a todos por la paciencia que me tienen y por el tiempo que pierden en leer la historia, ustedes son geniales ;_;**

**Espero nos leamos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	19. Capitulo 19: Decisiones equivocadas

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Decisiones equivocadas**

Renji dormía plácidamente en su cama, estaba todo despatarrado con las mantas corridas y la boca abierta, un pequeño hilo de saliva caía de sus labios al igual que los potentes ronquidos que impedían que el pequeño Jinta pegara un ojo, a lo que el muchacho de vez en cuando golpeaba la pared con su mazo, sobresaltando a Renji quien maldecía al niño interiormente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un estrépito dejando ver a Ichigo con un semblante serio en su rostro. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y de un tirón jaló las mantas y lo sacudió con fuerza. El pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero al notar la expresión del pelinaranja mostró preocupación

— ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?

—Debemos ir cuanto antes a rescatar a Orihime y a Rukia.

— ¿Paso algo?—lo miraba sin comprender, parecía que Ichigo le estaba ocultando algo.

—Es…Rukia.

El corazón de Renji comenzó a latir desbocadamente, hacía días que tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y que no podía quitar de su mente a la sirena pelinegra, deseaba verla….estrecharla entre sus brazos y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—Van a ejecutarla….por eso debemos ir antes de que….

— ¡Pero como demonios sabes eso Ichigo!—preguntó alarmado levantándose de un salto de su cama sin querer creerse lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

—Tuve…una especie de encuentro con Orihime—dijo revolviendo sus cabellos—Fue extraño….pero ella me advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo

— ¡Debemos apresurarnos! ¡Tenemos que ir allí cuanto antes!

—Para el carro Abarai—escucharon la voz de Yoruichi que se encontraba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta—Aún no estas listo para ir

— ¡Me estas diciendo que deje morir a Rukia!—exclamó perdiendo el control y la mujer suspiró

—Por supuesto que no quiero que la sirena muera pero antes de poder ir allí tienen que escucharme lo que les voy a decir, Y saber cuales son las consecuencias de las decisiones que van a tomar.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, serios y con la misma determinación. Luego posaron su vista en Yoruichi y asintieron. Estaban dispuestos a superar cualquier obstáculo para rescatar a las mujeres que amaban. La mujer de cabello violeta sonrió felinamente al notar esto.

* * *

Orihime miraba tristemente la claridad que entraba a través de la pequeña ventana con rejas que había en su celda. Su corazón dolía tanto….las palabras de Aizen la hacían sentir confusa ya que no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, si rechazaba su petición mandaría a su amiga Rukia a una muerte inminente pero si aceptaba….eso implicaba ser la compañera de Sousuke para toda la eternidad y tener que olvidarse para siempre de su amado Kurosaki.

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, Ulquiorra en su puesto de centinela se giró al oír los sollozos de la pelinaranja pero su rostro no mostro ningún tipo de cambio, continuaba con su expresión fría y neutra que indicaba que no tenía corazón o sentimientos. Aunque una extraña sensación invadió el centro de su pecho donde se encontraba el agujero negro en donde debería estar su corazón. No entendía que era lo que tenía de especial esa sirena para hacerlo sentirse de ese modo.

El pelinegro levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de su señor Aizen Sousuke acercándose, hizo una reverencia y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar dejándolos a ambos a solas, deseaba irse lo más lejos posible de los llantos de esa "mujer".

Aizen se colocó frente a la celda de la sirena mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella no quería devolverle la mirada porque deseaba gritarle y golpearlo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo además de que sabía que la vida de Rukia estaba en las manos de él….una sola palabra y perdería a su amiga para siempre.

Aizen sonrió adivinando la clase de pensamientos que estaban pasando por la mente de la sirena, sabía que Orihime se sentía culpable por el destino de Kuchiki Rukia, así que estaba más que seguro que la respuesta a su petición sería afirmativa.

— ¿Has pensado lo que te pregunte?

Ella asintió aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. La sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó.

—Entonces… ¿Aceptas ser mi concubina Orihime?

—Yo….

* * *

Ichigo y los demás estaban reunidos junto a Urahara y Yoruichi en su lugar de entrenamiento, los rostros de todos estaban serios escuchando con atención las palabras de la mujer, El cabello rubio del Rey de los mares ocultaba sus ojos así que Ichigo no podía leer su expresión.

— ¡Escuchen! Todos los capitanes son muy poderosos y pueden tomar forma humana para luchar. Además de que utilizan Bankai y técnicas muy fuertes. —Renji tragó pesado, el apenas había logrado perfeccionar esa técnica— ¿Están listos para luchar con todas sus fuerzas?

Ishida y Chad asintieron. Renji apretó sus puños con fuerza ¡No dejaría morir a Rukia! El sería el encargado de salvarla y traerla de vuelta. La imagen de la cálida sonrisa de Inoue apareció en la mente de Ichigo, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y recordó aquel dulce beso que se habían dado cuando se vieron en ese extraño lugar que parecía un espejo.

Estaba decidido a salvarla y a acabar con ese maldito de Aizen para poder devolverle a Urahara lo que le pertenecía por derecho. La próxima vez que tuviera a Orihime en sus brazos definitivamente no dejaría que nada ni nadie la alejara de su lado.

—Ishida—dijo la mujer mirando al muchacho que se acomodó los lentes—Tú que eres el más experimentado quiero que ayudes a los demás a controlar su reiatsu cuando bajemos allá abajo.

El Quincy aceptó dando un suspiro y Renji lo miró con mala cara. Yoruichi se giró hacia el rubio y le hizo una seña con sus manos.

—Ya estamos listos Kisuke—le sonrió—Puedes abrir el portal

— ¿Estamos?—preguntó Renji con una ceja arqueada

— ¿Tu también vendrás?—preguntó Ichigo sorprendido

—Así es—asintió la mujer con una sonrisa confiada—No puedo dejarlos solos además de que tengo varios asuntos pendientes con algunas personas de allá

—Ya veo…

Urahara movió su bastón y de repente una especie de portal se abrió frente a ellos develando una ciudad submarina llena de habitantes con cola de pez que tenía un aspecto bastante similar a Karakura solo que sumergida bajo el agua.

Ishida y Chad siguieron a Yoruichi que entró primera, Renji se despidió de Kisuke y siguió a sus compañeros, cuando Ichigo iba a entrar pareció recordar algo y se giró hacia el dueño de la tienda.

— ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki?

—No le he avisado a mi familia que…me voy. Mis hermanas se van a preocupar.

—Tranquilo…—dijo el rubio ocultando su sonrisa tras su abanico—Yo me encargaré de todo. Tú ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer

—Gracias Urahara-san. Te prometo que recuperaremos lo que te pertenece.

Y tras decir esto el pelinaranja entró al portal que se cerró enseguida, Kisuke sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su abanico. Aún no era su turno de entrar en escena.

* * *

—**Entonces… ¿Aceptas ser mi concubina Orihime?**

—**Yo….**

Orihime se llevó sus manos hacia su pecho que no dejaba de dolerle, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. No podía dejar que sacrificaran a su querida amiga solo porque la había ayudado a ella a escapar al mundo humano, no era justo…así que….

—**Yo…acepto ser su concubina**

Aizen sonrió satisfecho y se acercó un poco más hacia la celda de la sirena para acariciarle su suave mejilla, ante los ojos tristes de Orihime la besó en los labios y ella no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo para su regocijo. Ya era suya…completamente suya. No permitiría que un estúpido humano se la arrebatara

—Con esto… ¿Liberara a Rukia-chan, cierto?

El asintió esta vez acariciando sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

—Confía en mi palabra Orihime

Y tras decir eso se alejó con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado pronto sería el ser más poderoso no solo del mar sino también del mundo humano y lo mejor de todo era que mataría a Kurosaki Ichigo con sus propias manos.

* * *

**Finalmente después de tanto tiempo traigo la continuación de este fic. Les pido disculpas a todos y agradezco su infinita paciencia y lindos comentarios, gracias por animarme a seguir, no creo que queden muchos capítulos más, así que espero no tardar tanto con el próximo.**

**Ja ne~~**


	20. Capitulo 20: ¡Secretos revelados!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capitulo 20: ¡Secretos revelados!**

Renji parpadeó varias veces ¡No veía nada! ¡Ese lugar estaba malditamente oscuro! Y para empeorar la situación había una extraña fuerza que le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba respirar.

—Tranquilízate Abarai—sintió la voz del Quincy desde un lugar cercano.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡A donde quiera que miro solo veo oscuridad!

—Renji tiene razón…—la voz de Ichigo se unió a la conversación—Esto es…

El muchacho de lentes suspiró, era obvio que esos dos eran unos novatos y no tenían idea de cómo controlar su reiatsu. ¿En verdad tenían lo necesario para luchar? Si bien debía reconocer que habían logrado realizar con rapidez el Bankai ambos eran unos impulsivos y eso les traía más de un problema. Del único del grupo del que no tenía quejas era de Chad, un muchacho calmado, centrado y con sentido común que hablaba en determinadas ocasiones. Estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó a la mujer-gato maldecir por lo bajo.

— ¡Estén alertas!—les gritó—Ya viene…

— ¿Ya viene…?—preguntó el pelinaranja tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

— ¡Una luz!—exclamó Renji, divisando un pequeño resplandor que se veía a lo lejos—Al fin…

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Chad tomo carrera y se abalanzó sobre algo… Se escuchó un gruñido aterrador mientras que en ese momento el lugar se iluminaba: El castaño se encontraba forcejeando con un enorme monstruo marino lleno de escamas y que gruñía fuertemente.

La bestia clavó sus ojos en el pelirrojo y de un empujón apartó a Chad que chocó contra unas rocas que había en esa especie de cueva donde se encontraban. Renji tragó pesado al ver como aquella cosa se le acercaba y llevó sus manos inseguras hacia su espada.

— ¡**Hoero Zabimaru!**—exclamó y su katana se alargó hiriendo al monstruo que dio un fuerte alarido de dolor.

En ese momento el Quincy utilizó su arco y flechas inmovilizando a la criatura, Yoruichi les hizo una seña para escapar. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron a una salida.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y maravillado a la vez. No era un sueño, estaban allí de verdad. Observó como los peces nadaban a su alrededor al igual que un grupo de sirenas que miraban a los recién llegados con extrañeza y miedo.

De repente Renji comenzó a abrir y cerrar su boca mientras hacía graciosos movimientos con sus brazos y expresiones extrañas en su rostro. Ishida lo tomo con fuerza del cuello mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¿Eres idiota? Puedes respirar bajo el agua gracias a tu reiatsu.

El rostro del chico se puso del mismo color que su cabello y Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír con ganas. Ichigo también rió, Renji podía llegar a ser un idiota a veces pero tenía sus lados buenos. Su vista se centró en la edificación de una ciudad que se alzaba a unos metros delante de ellos. Miró a la mujer del grupo y al notar su expresión frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Es allí, cierto?

Yoruichi asintió y volvió a su forma de gato para no ser reconocida, aún no quería armar revuelo ni tampoco que Soi Fong la descubriera, eso sería todo un problema.

—Ese es el Seritei. —habló mientras observaba la ciudad rememorando viejas épocas en su mente

— ¿Y cómo entraremos?—preguntó Chad que por suerte no había salido herido luego del golpe.

—Yo conozco un atajo, síganme

Renji se sentía extraño siguiendo a un gato, lo peor de todo fue lograr pasar por los pasadizos diminutos, claro estaba que Yoruichi no tuvo ningún inconveniente pero para ellos fue toda una pesadilla. Una vez infiltrados en la ciudad se ocultaron en un callejón para planear una estrategia.

—A partir de ahora traten de no llamar mucho la atención—la felina se quedó pensativa unos segundos—Aunque sin embargo lo harán porque no tienen cola de pez.

—"Y tú porque eres un gato que nada bajo el agua"—agregó, sarcástico, Renji en su mente.

Se habían decidido los grupos. Renji junto con Ishida y Yoruichi irían al lugar mas lejano del Seritei donde se encontraba la torre en la que estaba cautiva Rukia, mientras que Ichigo y Chad se infiltrarían en los dominios de Aizen para rescatar a Orihime. Lo que no sabían era que sus pasos estaban siendo vigilados.

* * *

Aizen sonrió confiado mientras Gin observaba como los recién llegados se escabullían por la ciudad a través de la bola de cristal que su jefe poseía.

—Pongamos las cosas un poco más divertidas—dijo el castaño chasqueando los dedos—Cuando los capitanes adviertan que hay una amenaza no dudarán en atacar…—sonrió con malicia mientras acariciaba con sus dedos una copa de vino—Luego…será su turno—habló lentamente mirando hacia Gin y sus Espada.

—Juguemos—comentó el peligris con su sonrisa felina

* * *

Yuzu abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al extraño rubio dueño de la tienda donde a veces iba de compras (le llamaba la atención que siempre ocultara su rostro tras su abanico)

—Hola Yuzu-chan ¿Se encuentra tu padre en casa?

—Si, está en la sala—dijo la niña educadamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia de respeto dejando pasar al invitado.

El rubio entró a la casa con paso despreocupado divisando a Isshin Kurosaki mirando el gigantesco retrato de su fallecida esposa.

— ¿Aún la extrañas?—preguntó Urahara acercándose al hombre

—No hay día que no piense en Masaki

—Lo sé…—dijo Kisuke ocultando una misteriosa sonrisa tras su abanico—…Ichigo ha ido a allí…

El rostro del pelinegro se volvió serio y luego se giró hacia el legítimo Rey de los mares.

—Se nota que es mi hijo—comentó orgulloso Isshin—Ambos nos enamoramos de una sirena.

— ¿Harás algo?

—Aún no es momento de que entre en escena, al igual que tú ¿Cierto Kisuke?

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad esperando que pronto llegara su momento de actuar en el campo de batalla.

* * *

**¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! *se esconde de los lectores enfadados que la persiguen con antorchas encendidas* Se que no tengo excusa ni perdón por tremenda tardanza pero pasaron varias cosas y en Enero comienzo a trabajar...¡Pero les aseguro que voy a terminar la historia!**

**Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un increible y prospero 2013 a todos!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
